From Weak to Strong
by Daisies and Roses
Summary: This is a sequel to my AU story, "You Are Valuable". It's Daisy's thorough physical and emotional recovery process after she was captured by Taryan. Rated T for some depressing concepts and mentions of mental health issues. No swearing or adult scenes. Not really any ships except FitzSimmons, of course.
1. Falling

**Welcome back guys! If you're reading this, please know that THIS IS A SEQUEL STORY. You _must _read the previous story, "You Are Valuable" to understand this one. If you really don't feel like reading it, here is a short summary (don't read this summary if you plan on reading the prequel):**

**_In early season 6, the Chronicoms captured Daisy instead of FitzSimmons and sold her to Taryan, Kasius's father, in order to get money to rebuild their world. While Taryan had Daisy, he had another inhibitor put in her, which traumatized Daisy, as she was reminded of her issues with Framework Fitz. Taryan also continuously shocked her with the inhibitor and caused a lot of nerve damage and pain. He "trained" her, but she refused to kill anyone, causing her to be shocked by her inhibitor. Finally, after two weeks of being in Taryan's hands, her team rescued Daisy. They found her when she had just been beaten up with broken arms, an injured back, a cut-up face, and more. When she got back to Earth in the Lighthouse, Jemma removed her inhibitor through an operation. But afterwards, Daisy went crazy for a moment and hurt Fitz, even trying to quake him. The team then decided to give Daisy a break from missions to recover, physically and emotionally. This new story is about her recovery._**

**PLEASE KNOW: This story ignores Sarge's existence, for now. Just put him out of your mind for this story. **

Chapter One: Daisy's POV

I woke up this morning in my bunk to the sound of a mission alarm.I immediately wondered if the team needed me to get my suit on and get ready to go. It took me a while for my tired brain to clear up, but then I remembered what Simmons had told me last night:

"Our team has made the executive decision to let you recover for a while. Physically, of course, but also emotionally. You need to get back to normal before you can go all _Quake _on the bad guys."

I sighed, realizing that I couldn't do missions for a quite a while, in that case. At the time, I hadn't protested Jemma, partially because I was exhausted and partially because I felt guilty for hurting Fitz. But now, I wish I'd protested. All I wanted to do was help them, especially now. I didn't _know _what the alarm was about, but I felt an uncontrollable urge to _do something_. I stood up, still shaky from my injuries. I felt weak, stupid, and helpless. I stumbled over and put my hand on the doorknob only to remember that I wasn't allowed to leave my room. I sighed and felt a few tears leave my eyes. I was so angry at myself for allowing this to happen. Deep down, I knew my team didn't blame me, but I blamed _myself_.

I knew how stupid and weak I was and there was no denying it. I sat on the floor, against the door, pulling my knees to my chest. All I wanted to do was prove to my team that I cared about them. I wanted to prove to them that I wasn't as weak as they thought I was. I wanted to be _Quake _again.

I jolted up when I felt a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. My arms ached as I stood up.

"It's Piper," the voice answered. I took a deep breath, not wanting yet another person to see me at my weakest. Here I was, in a stupid _nightgown _that Simmons forced me to wear, in my room crying like a troubled teenage girl. I wiped my eyes as well as I could with my casts and opened the door. Piper was dressed in her field outfit, clearly about to leave.

"Hi," I mumbled, self-conscious of my current state. "What's going on?"

Piper scratched her head. "I thought I'd fill you in on the mission. It's not too hard. There's just a kid in the hospital right now who probably just went though terrigenesis. She's lighting things on fire, and they requested our help."

"An...Inhuman kid?" I asked. "How old?"

"Fifteen." I imagined what it was like to be her, and I knew. I wondered why _now_, but I shrugged it off, wishing I could be there to help her.

Piper nodded. "Yep. But, you know how good Simmons is with them. We've got this, don't worry." She put a hand on my shoulder.

I winced a little in pain, and she guiltily let go of me. "Well, I'd better go. Fitz is staying here, if you need anything."

I nodded as she left. I wondered why Fitz had volunteered to stay here, for _me_. I thought he must be mad, but I suppose he wasn't. Maybe he felt just as guilty as I did.

_

Fitz's POV

It was a no-brainer to volunteer to stay with Daisy. I felt like I had to make it up to her. I knew how badly she wanted to leave the Lighthouse, to go out and _help_. But I knew as well as anyone that she couldn't. She's very physically hurt, of course, but she's also traumatized. Partially from me, and partially from Taryan's crew. I felt half responsible, so I'm staying here to work on her suit.

An hour or so after the team left for the mission, I heard a page from Daisy. I stopped what I was doing, took a deep breath, and walked towards her bunk. I knocked on the door. "You paged me, Daisy?"

"Yep," I heard her say. Her voice sounded weak and unlike her.

"May I come in?"

"Yep," she said, even quieter this time. I turned the knob and pushed the door in, and gasped when I saw her on the floor next to her couch. She looked sad and embarrassed; I could tell she had fallen somehow and couldn't get up because of her injuries. It felt odd seeing her like this; I wasn't used to seeing her so weak. She's normally so _strong_, so _powerful_, but seeing her in this vulnerable position was hard for me to handle. I was eternally hitting myself for doing this to her, and I was cursing out Taryan. Daisy deserved _none _of this, yet here she was.

"What happened?" I asked as gently as I could. I carefully held her from under her arms and lifted her to her feet, noticing how surprisingly light she was. Then I helped her walk to her bed, sitting her down.

She sighed, looking at her feet self-consciously. "I tried to get up too fast from the couch, I guess. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground."

I sighed. Normally, when she was in this situation, she would joke. But I could tell she was in no mood to joke. "I'm sorry, Daisy." I sat on the edge of her bed. "Need to talk or anything? Can I get you some ice or something?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Thanks, though."

I stood up, slapping my thighs. "I'll let Jemma know when she gets back so she can make sure you're all good."

She weakly grabbed my wrist. "No, don't, please."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "I don't want anyone else to know that I fell. I don't want to seem more weak than they already think I am."

"No one think you're weak, Dai—"

"I know they do," she interrupted. "Please just go, Fitz. Don't tell anyone, got it?"

"Got it," I lied. I knew I had to tell Jemma. Daisy wasn't getting any better, and she needed help. Not _my _help, but someone's.

When Jemma got back, I asked her how the mission went.

"Good," she replied. "The girl is safe."

"Good to hear," I said.

She took her bag off of her back and threw it onto a table. "Anything happen to Daisy while I was gone?"

"Actually, yeah," I told her. She immediately stopped what she was doing, worry blatantly covering her face. I put my hands up defensively. "Hey, hey, nothing too serious. She just fell off her couch and needed my help getting up. She told me not to tell you, but—"

"No, thank you for telling me. I need to know these things."

I nodded as she left to go help her out.

_

Jemma's POV

I knocked on Daisy's bunk door and heard no response. Worry flooded my system and I flung the door open to find her asleep on her bed. "Thank God," I whispered to myself, clutching my chest in relief.

Daisy rolled over and mumbled, "Did Fitz tell you?"

I knodded. "I kind of forced him to, though."

Daisy sighed. "Yeah, I get that. Please don't tell anyone else, though."

"I won't," I promised, and I was dead serious. I walked over to Daisy's bed and smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," she grumbled. "I wish I could get out of here."

"We're just trying to help, Daisy," I said, tidying up her room a little bit.

"Yeah." She sounded so sad, so _defeated_. Her normal self would protest this more, but she just _gave up_. I sighed, not knowing what to do next. _She'll pull through_, I keep telling myself, but it sure doesn't seem that way now.

"Well, do you need anything?" I asked, placing one of her couch cushions in its proper spot.

She winced a little in pain, but she tried to hide it. "Not really. I wish you'd let me put on my own clothes."

"Daisy, we've been through this. I need to be able to easily access your injuries in case something goes wrong. Eventually I will, I promise, but for now, you keep that gown on."

She rolled her eyes and sat up. I was surprised; she seemed a little bit stronger than the last time she tried to do that. "Can I at least _shower_?!" She swung her legs off the bed and carefully stood up. I came to her side to help her, but she swatted me away.

"Of course you can shower," I told her. "Do you need help?"

"I think I've got it. If I fall, you'll be nearby, right?" She looked genuinely scared for a moment as she opened the bathroom door, as if she wasn't too confident that she could stand up for that long.

I smiled warmly at her, hoping to cheer her up. I hated seeing her like this. "How about I stay right here if you need me." I sat down on her couch.

She smiled a tiny smile. "Thanks, Simmons."

I nodded. "Of course."

_

Daisy's POV

That shower felt surprisingly good, and I was able to stand up just fine. I almost slipped when I got out, but I quickly stabilized myself. I wrapped my towel around me and left the bathroom to find Simmons reading a magazine on my couch.

"How'd you do?" she asked, cheerfully as usual.

"Good," I said. "I'm still intact." She nodded and looked back at her magazine as I got dressed. She had to help me tie the gown in the back, but other than that, I was mostly independent. I thanked her for helping me and then she left. I was grateful to have such caring and helpful friends, and as I went to bed that night, I felt like a little bit of guilt had been lifted from my chest.

**I hope you liked this first chapter! Please review. The next chapter will be a little less fluff, hopefully, and will maybe include her trying to escape? We'll see. It'll probably be a little less depressing for Daisy and she'll be a little more like her joking self.**


	2. Infection

**Sorry this took so long! This chapter is much longer so forgive me if you can! **

**I hope you all liked my first chapter! This next one should be pretty good, and longer than my usual chapters. Please note that _I am not a medical professional _so please forgive me if there's some incorrect medical terms, etc.**

**WARNING: If you have a sensitive stomach or are easily nauseated, then don't read some of this chapter. It includes scenes of sickness and vomiting, so if you're sensitive to that kind of stuff, read at your own risk. **

**But, without further ado, enjoy!! :)**

Chapter Two

Daisy's POV

"Good morning," I heard a soft voice whisper. My eyes slowly fluttered open to see a smiling May sitting next to my bed, holding a tray of oatmeal for breakfast. "What's up?"

I had to reflect her grin. "I'm good. I feel better than yesterday, I think. Hey, May, are you okay?" I mocked concern. "Why are you _smiling_?!"

She chuckled, helping me to sit up in my bunk then placing the tray on my lap. "You looked so peaceful sleeping, and I didn't want to ruin your mood."

"Since when did _you _care about my _mood_?!" I bantered, grabbing a spoonful of oatmeal as best I could. I noticed that my neck ached, right where my inhibitor wound was. It was a little sore last night, but I decided not to tell anyone, for fear that they'd poke and prod it. I didn't want _anyone _to touch my neck ever again. My fingers were still a little swollen and it was difficult to eat, but they felt better than yesterday. The drugs Simmons had me taking had almost completely healed my nerves; I felt better than I had since the Chronicoms, save for my neck.

"How did you sleep?" May asked, visually searching my room.

"Fine, fine," I said between chews. I swallowed. "May, can you ask Simmons to come when she can?"

She shrugged. "She was going to come anyway. Why?"

"I think I can finally walk."

May's smile widened. "That's what I'm talking about! Can you show me?"

I nodded and set the food tray on my bedside table. I flipped the sheets off of my legs and swung them over the side of the bed. I set my feet on the floor and stood up. I could feel May's smile from behind me as I walked to the bathroom door and back without tripping.

"See?"

May nodded, grinning. "I'll let Jemma know."

I sat on my bed again. "And maybe..." I grinned. "She'll finally let me leave my room."

May's joy disappeared. "No," she said curtly. She shook her head. "No, Daisy. Not yet."

"Why?!" I asked, a little angry. I felt a tiny quake surfacing, but quickly stopped it. "I think I deserve to. I don't even know why I was stuck here in the first place! All I want to do is stretch my legs a little, is that too much to ask?!"

May pressed her lips together angrily, then stood up. "Yes, it is, in your current state. And you know _well _why you're stuck here."

My heart sunk and that same guilt flooded my chest once again. I felt a tear coming towards my eye. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

May's face softened a little bit. "I know you are." She sat next to me on my bed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, giving me a tiny squeeze. I let a few tears fall out of my eyes. After a few sweet moments, she stood up and grabbed my empty breakfast tray. "Simmons will be here in a little bit. Just hang tight, okay?"

I nodded, sniffling a little bit. "Thanks, May."

She smiled a tiny smile, nodded, then left the room.

Jemma's POV

"How is she?" I asked May. She had just gotten back from delivering breakfast to Daisy. Fitz and I were sitting in the lab, looking over some things, and May walked in to talk to us.

She shrugged. "A lot better than yesterday. She walked all the way across the room as if she was back to normal."

I clicked off my microscope light and turned around to make eye contact with May. "Any negatives?"

She swallowed. "Well, sort of. She really wants to leave her bunk. She's tired of being in there. She didn't say this, but I bet it's because she's being reminded of her days of captivity."

I frowned. "I thought about that the other day when we decided to leave her in her room. Maybe that wasn't the best idea."

"I thought so, too," Fitz added, scooting towards us on his swivel chair. "And, even if it _doesn't _remind her of a cell, you know how stubborn Daisy is."

"Like a mule," May scoffed.

Fitz nodded. "She'd want to escape no matter what."

"But we can't let her!" I exclaimed, more forcefully than I intended. May and Fitz looked a little shocked by my sudden loudness. "We can't let her," I said, a little quieter. "She'll get herself hurt. She'll go down and try to train with those broken arms. She'll convince Mack to let her go on a mission too soon and she'll snap her arms off and she won't be ready to handle the emotional stress!"

Our now-intense conversation was interrupted by Mack walking into the lab.

"What can we do for you, sir?" Fitz asked, noticing Mack's slightly distraught expression.

"Where's Tremors?" he asked, a little alarmed. "I thought you all said you weren't letting her out of her bunk."

"We weren't," I said slowly, eyeing May.

"Well, I went to go say hello to her, but she wasn't there." He scratched his bald head.

My heart sank. "That stubborn mule," I muttered, taking May's terminology from a few moments ago. My heart started pounding quickly; my mind was running through all the awful possibilities of what would happen if something went wrong. "Fitz, check the security cameras. See where she went."

He nodded obediently and scooted back to his desk. After a few moments, he slumped in defeat. "She was sneaky and snuck around the cameras. She...ugh!" He clenched his fists and shook them in the air. "I only have footage of her in the elevator, but I have no idea which floor she went to!"

I shook my head in anger and strode out of the lab, walking down the corridors to search for Daisy.

Daisy's POV

I couldn't handle it any longer. I felt too cooped up in that darn bunk and acted on impulse. My neck still ached like crazy, but I felt so powerful now that I could use my legs. I quickly put on some sweatpants underneath my gown and slid on a zip-up hoodie. I cracked the door open a little, peeking to see if anyone was nearby. When the coast was clear, I slipped out of the room and immediately felt a rush of freedom. My heart swelled with a feeling I hadn't felt in a very long time.

I was careful to avoid the cameras. There was no way to avoid the elevator ones, but I shrugged it off, hoping they wouldn't be able to find me. I got off the elevator and found my way to the training room. _Ahh, _I thought, _this is _my _territory_. I started to kick the punching bag, but I just didn't get the satisfaction one got from using their fists. I instead practiced my martial-arts-like moves that May taught me a while back. My arms ached a little, but not so much that I couldn't handle. My neck was throbbing in pain and I suddenly felt extremely nauseous and hot. Then, I felt cold again. But I continued to kick, savoring this moment, knowing that someone would be here soon to scold me and force me back to my bunk. Just as I swung my leg to hit that punching bag one last time, I heard the door click open.

_Crap_, I thought, _just when I was getting into it_. Nonetheless, I was grateful for the time I got, so I sighed and turned to meet the gaze of none other than Dr. Jemma Simmons. She had her arms crossed around her chest and she looked almost as angry as she did a few days ago, when I struck her husband. She started to walk towards me.

I put my hands up in defense. "Please, let me explain..."

Jemma's POV

"Are you kidding me, Daisy?!" I almost shouted. I was right next to her now. "You could've gotten hurt!"

She shook her head. "I promise I didn't!"

"I'll be the judge of that!" I pressed my lips together and grabbed her by the arm, right above her cast. I dragged her to the bench and made her sit down. "I can't believe you," I muttered under my breath as I checked her over. I examined her arms, shoulder, and face, then made her roll up her sweatpant legs so I could make sure her legs were alright. Then I pulled her hair away from her neck to check her wound, only to see the gauze drenched in both dried and fresh blood. "You opened your stitches _again_, Daisy?!" I was so angry at her that I had to look away. Just then, Mack, May, and Fitz walked in.

"Everything okay?" May asked, approaching us.

I shook my head. "She opened her stitches, May!"

May looked like an angry mother scolding her child. "_Daisy_," she scoffed.

Daisy was too embarrased to talk; she just looked at her feet. Suddenly, she stood up, holding her hand over her mouth. She rushed over to the trash can in the corner and we all heard her vomit into it.

Fitz looked nauseated himself and left the room promptly. May looked at me with concern in her eyes as we heard Daisy throw up again. "What's happening to her, Simmons?" she asked me.

I stood up and went to Daisy's side, holding her hair back. "Maybe she did too much too fast. Her body couldn't handle it, so it decided to throw up."

Daisy mumbled something inaudible, then vomited another round.

Mack shook his head. "I think this is my cue to leave. Ladies, do you have this under control?" May and I both nodded, and he left.

"I'm...s-sorry..." Daisy mumbled, then threw up yet again. I began to wonder if she had caught some type of illness, because one wouldn't usually vomit for this long just because of physical exertion.

"Shh," I said, gently rubbing her back with my free hand. May was now also at her side, taking Daisy's jacket off for her. "It's okay, Daisy," I whispered. I eyed May with a little concern, as if to say, _We need to check her out. _She seemed to understand and nodded just as Daisy threw up yet again.

A few minutes later, the poor girl had finally emptied the entire contents of her stomach into that training room garbage can. May and I helped her up and half-carried her to the lab, setting her on the bed.

"I'm...fine..." she mumbled as I checked her temperature. She was sweating like crazy, yet shivering at the same time.

"103," I mouthed to May, who pressed her lips together and shook her head. I slid on some gloves and gently lifted Daisy's shirt up and felt her stomach.

"Ouch..." she mumbled, thrashing ever so slightly on the bed.

"Sorry," I told her, then pulled her shirt back down. I looked at May again just as Daisy shut her eyes from the pain. "I felt her belly and found no signs of appendicitis or anything with her gall bladder." Then the realization hit me and my eyes widened, my heart pounding. I quickly pushed her hair away from her neck and peeled back the bandage, and found exactly what I was expecting. The wound was severely infected, which is probably why she was so sick from it. "Daisy, you are _not _fine."

May gasped at the sight of the wound. "Oh, gosh."

I sighed and shook my head. "By the looks of it, this has probably been infected for quite a while."

"I wonder why she didn't tell us..." May said.

"I...d-deserve it," Daisy grumbled. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up. "I don't d-deserve...your h-help."

I put my hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back down. "Not so fast. And, Daisy, you _do not _deserve to get an infection in your neck."

She sighed, still shivering. "M-Maybe not, but I don't w-w-want you to t-touch my n-neck again."

I pressed my lips together and eyed May, who sighed in sadness. The senior agent affectionately stroked Daisy's hair.

"Daisy, I'm so sorry, but I'm going to _have _to touch your neck. This infection is bad," I told her, shining a flashlight on the wound to get a better look at it. It was awful. Had it been there much longer, it could've spread all across her body.

Daisy groaned a little bit and sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Her eyes were screwed shut in pain. She kept sweating and shivering. I felt so bad for her, yet angry at the same time. _Why didn't she just tell me?! _I thought to myself, _Then she wouldn't be in this situation_.

I sighed. "It's okay, Daisy. From now on, though, please tell us. You really put your health in jeopardy. You'd better be glad I caught this infection before it could become life-threatening." Daisy tried to nod as I put on a pair of gloves. I eyed May with a little concern, then shifted my gaze back to my patient. "Daisy, I'm going to have to clean out this wound really well and get you on some antibiotics. This is going to hurt." She winced a little at the sight of the syringe I now held in my hand. "May, you might want to hold her down." May nodded and gently held Daisy's shoulders down so she couldn't move. I carefully injected the numbing medicine into her wound, and Daisy winced in pain. I felt a small quake from underneath my feet. "That should be the worst of it, Daisy. I'm sorry." I trashed the syringe and gloves and brushed her hair away from her face.

She nodded slowly. "I th-thought I was g-getting better this m-m-morning."

"I did, too," May scoffed. "I can't believe you didn't tell us..."

I glared at May. "Go easy on her, May. She's in a lot of pain right now."

May shook her head guiltily. "You're right. I'm sorry. Just a little frustrated, that's all."

"Mmm hmm..." I said. I put on a fresh pair of gloves and started rinsing her wound out with a water syringe. I could tell Daisy was slowly losing consciousness because her shivering was slowing down a little, so I tried my best to talk loudly to keep her awake. "So, May, how were you doing while we were up in space?"

She smiled. "Best last days I've ever had with Coulson."

I swear a saw a tiny smile on Daisy's lips. "I miss him."

May patted Daisy's hand. "Me, too. But we'll always love him, right?"

"Uh huh..." she mumbled in reply.

I began flushing antibacterial rubbing alcohol through her wound. "You've got to stay with us, Daisy." I dabbed it off with a pad of clean gauze. "Daisy, why don't you talk about when we took the puffies."

Daisy smiled and laughed a tiny laugh. "Now, that...was an _interesting _experience."

May looked surprised. "What _puffies_?!"

I rolled my eyes. "We were hungry, okay?"

Daisy nodded, but I held her head as if to tell her to stop moving. "Yeah. We ate these colorful p-puffies. They were _delicious_."

"I'd hardly call them _delicious_," I said as I wiped the wound with a disinfecting cotton ball. "May, little did we know they were _hallucinogens_!"

"What? _Drugs_?! You two took alien _drugs_?!!" May looked so mad I almost regretted bringing it up.

"S-Sort of. But we d-didn't know! Davis took them, too," Daisy added.

May scoffed. "Well, did you end up okay?"

I shrugged as I threw away the cotton ball. "I suppose so. We had quite a bit of fun."

Daisy grinned even wider. "Yep. We h-heard a dolphin squeaking at us."

I swear I saw May smile, but it quickly faded. She shook her head in disbelief. "_Okay_, then."

I dabbed the remaining blood from Daisy's neck and gathered my suture supplies. "You might feel a little bit of pressure, Daisy," I told her as I started to stitch up the wound. I heard a tiny wince, but she was taking it relatively well. Once I finished stitching her up, I put some antibiotic cream on the wound then I dressed the wound really well so no bacteria could enter. By the time I was done, Daisy had her eyes shut. "Daisy," I whispered. "Come on."

"Hmm?" she mumbled groggily as her eyes fluttered open.

I smiled, throwing away my gloves. "It's time to take you back to your bunk."

She nodded as May and I each grabbed a shoulder, lifting her off the bed. She was lighter than I remembered, but I guessed it was from all the vomiting. We led her down the hallways and eventually got to her room. When we got there, we laid her on her bed and helped her change into a fresh gown. I gave her some antibiotics and pain medication, as well as her bone healing medication. Then we tucked her into bed and she fell asleep before we left the room.

Daisy's POV

I've never been so glad to be tired in my life. I was too exhausted to care much about Jemma poking and prodding my neck wound. I felt a lot better than earlier as I laid in my bunk. Jemma had given me so many drugs that my pain vanished. As I fell asleep, I was glad to have a family that cared about me enough to help me through all my rough patches.

**I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry if this chapter is too long, but I hoped I could treat you all to something new! Once again, sorry if any medical terms were incorrect. My next chapter should be up faster this time! Thanks you all! -Daisies and Roses**


	3. Pod

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! Okay, in case you haven't noticed, I don't put any swearing in my fanfics, so please don't make fun of me! :) There are a few times where you can just pretend they're cursing, okay? I'm just against writing it out.**

**Also, this chapter might seem odd because there's not a lot of Daisy's POV. There's actually quite a lot of Simmons's POV. Don't be discouraged, Daisy is still the star of the show in this chapter, it's just that you won't get a lot of inner thoughts from her. But I promise you'll like it. Anyhow, enjoy! ;)**

Chapter Three

Fitz's POV

"How is she?" I asked Jemma when she entered the main Lighthouse room. I was sitting with Mack and Yo-Yo; Jemma and May had just gotten back from helping Daisy.

Jemma sighed. "She's alright. She had a terrible infection in her neck and that Gosh-darn stubborn girl refused to tell us because..." She glanced at me with pity, and stopped talking.

I knew exactly what she was going to say. "Because she didn't want anyone to touch her neck." Another wave of awful guilt flushed through me.

Simmons approached me and took my hands in hers. She nodded sadly. "It isn't just because of you, Fitz—"

I turned away and interrupted her. "It is, mostly." I sighed. "Tell her I'm sorry."

After a few moments, May stepped in. "On the bright side, she feels a lot better. She fell right asleep when we took her to her bunk and she could walk so much better than before."

Mack grinned. "So she's starting to act like herself again?"

Jemma nodded, beaming. "We were even joking about the puffies we took."

I grinned at her and chuckled a little. "Happy to hear it," I said quietly, and Jemma squeezed my hand a little.

"Do you think it's time to let her out of her room, maybe?" Mack proposed.

"You tell me," Jemma said. "She's doing significantly better."

Mack shrugged. "I say she should be free to roam the base."

"But no intense training!" Jemma exclaimed quite forcefully. "And no missions, nothing of the sort!"

Mack put his hands up in defense. "Yes, of course! We won't let her."

"When can she go on missions again?" Yo-Yo asked Jemma.

She pressed her lips together and furrowed her brow. "She should be physically healed within a week. She also seems to be getting better emotionally...so, to answer your question, Yo-Yo, at some point she will return to the field."

Yo-Yo smiled and nodded. "Glad to hear it."

Jemma stepped away from me and started to leave.

"Where're you going?" I asked, then realized how clingy I sounded.

She blinked at me a few times in silence. "I'm going to the lab, Fitz. Want to come with me?"

I gawked for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. I closed my mouth and swallowed. "Um, no, it's fine. I'm actually quite ahead on her suit, all I have to do is the final touches. I'll just be here, I guess-"

Jemma cut me off, saving me from my own word-vomit. "Alright." And with that, she left.

I sighed, embarrassed, and sat down. I buried my face in my hands and groaned a little bit. I heard feet shuffle around and when I looked up, everyone was gone save for a few agents I didn't know too well working on various projects. I looked at my feet and bit the inside of my cheek a little. I was disappointed in myself for hurting the girl I'd long thought of as a sister, and I wanted to make it up to her. The problem was, I was too scared to do so. Sure, maybe she didn't blame me anymore, but I sure blamed myself.

Jemma's POV

When I got to the lab, I ran a few tests on Daisy's blood samples but got no results. "Darn," I whispered to myself. "These must have been bad samples. I'll have to get some new ones when I go to check on her.

After a few hours of doing some more lab work, I wondered what the heck was wrong with Fitz. He'd been acting so strange in front of everyone. Of course, I knew he was remorseful and felt responsible for Daisy's stubbornness, but there's a point where you just have to _move on_. Daisy had moved on from being mad at him, so why couldn't Fitz just suck it up?

I sighed, feeling bad for thinking so poorly of him. But I was still frustrated with my husband's lack of courage and, oh, what's the word, _grit_.

I finally decided to go check on Daisy and get the new blood samples. On my way, I ran into Yo-Yo.

"How are you, Yo-Yo?" I asked her as cheerfully as I could.

She grinned. "I'm well, now that I know Daisy is. You going to check on her?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Then, sorry to keep you. Go ahead." She motioned towards the bunks. "Thanks for being so helpful."

"That's my job!" I chimed as I walked away.

When I got to Daisy's bunk, I knocked twice before I finally got a groggy response. I felt bad for waking her, but it was still only the afternoon; she'd gone to bed in the mid-morning.

"Simmons?" came her muffled response.

I opened the door to see her curled up in bed, almost like a child. I smiled and chuckled to myself, glad that she was sleeping. Sleep is the best medicine, after all. "How are you feeling?"

She nodded. "Yes." I laughed and sat on the edge of her bed after placing my supplies on her table. She finally opened her eyes and yawned, sitting up. "Well, I actually feel a lot better than earlier."

"Good. That medicine is working, then." She nodded as I gently checked her neck wound. "This is healing nicely, even though it's only been a few hours. I need to put a fresh dressing on it often, and eventually you'll be able to do it yourself." I trashed the gauze and tape and put on a fresh bandage. "All done with that."

"Great. Can I get back to sleeping now?"

I smiled as I took the blood sample materials from my bag. "One more thing. I need a new blood sample."

My Inhuman friend rolled her eyes, but cooperatively rolled up her gown sleeve as best she could. I carefully took the blood sample, then packed it away in my bag. "Are you done _now_?" she pouted.

"Well, I was thinking that I could maybe take an x-ray of your arms again. They may be healed enough now to get those bulky casts off."

She grinned. "I'd be very happy with that."

Daisy's POV

After Simmons took my x-rays, she told me the good news: My casts could come off! It didn't hurt to get them off, but of course Jemma made me wear braces on my wrists, just to make sure they'd heal properly. She also told me that the team had finally decided to let me leave my bunk on my own, and that she was okay with it if I wanted to wear my own clothes instead of that stupid gown.

"But no training until I say so, understand?" was her exact quote. I didn't feel tired anymore after all of this excitement, so I rushed to my bunk and changed into some comfortable clothes. I decided to browse through my computer as I sat on the common room couch. I finally felt normal again; it'd been a long time since I'd felt that way.

"What's up, Tremors?" said a familiar voice about an hour later. I looked up to see the man I considered like a brother.

I smiled at him and patted the couch next to me. "I'm good. Come sit."

He plopped himself down. "Heard you got your casts off."

I nodded. "Uh huh. I think I'll get back to missions in no time."

He smirked. "Let Simmons be the judge of that, huh?"

I chuckled and crossed my legs. "So, is Fitz seeming to do alright? I feel like he blames himself for all of this."

Mack sighed and scratched his chin. "You know, Daisy, I'm not sure. He's being awfully...awfully quiet."

I bit my cheek. "That's too bad."

"Maybe you all can talk it out sometime."

"Maybe," I said quietly.

After a few silent moments, Mack stood up, rustling my hair. "See ya, kid. I've gotta go work on some stuff. You take it easy, okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

_Two Weeks Later_

Jemma's POV

I spent most of this day working in the lab, until I nearly jumped from my desk but turned around to see a short, timid lab tech standing behind me. "What do you need, Dr. Abrams?" I asked, clutching my chest, still a little flustered by the intern's sudden interruption.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Simmons, I didn't mean to scare you!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand.

I rolled my eyes. "It's _fine_, Abrams. I was just deep in thought. What is it?"

She opened her mouth to talk, then closed it again, looking at the tablet in her hand. A moment later, she made eye contact with me. "I w-wanted to let you know that..."

"SPIT IT OUT!" I shouted, clenching my fists. I was getting so frustrated with this shy intern that I snapped, something I rarely do. A wave of guilt filtered through me as I saw the girl tremble a little. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "Just...please tell me what's going on." I looked around the lab to see no one except for she and I.

She finally composed herself and stood up a little straighter. "I can't find a-anyone, ma'am. I was going to the restroom, and when I came back, I couldn't find a single person. No one is here except for you, me, and Agents Fitz and Johnson, according to the security footage."

"What?!" I practically ripped the tablet from her hand and watched the security cameras, finding no one except for Daisy looking confused in the training room and Fitz sleeping in his bunk. "We need to find Fitz and Daisy _now_. But don't page them. We have no idea what's happening. Come, we'll go together." I led her out of the lab, clutching my gun. She followed behind me as I approached Fitz's bunk, going in without knocking.

"What the bloody heck?" he mumbled, getting up. Luckily, for my intern's sake, he was fully clothed.

"Fitz, we can't find anyone. Everyone except for us and Daisy is like, _gone_," I told him. "I need you to check the security camera footage from before, but first we need to get Daisy. We need to stick together."

"What...why...how...?" he stammered, standing up.

I shook my head. "I know as well as you do."

We went downstairs as quietly as possible and snuck into the training room. Daisy was still in there, and we found her shouting May's name. "Daisy!" I whisper-shouted. "Quiet down!"

"Why?!" she mouthed. I went to her side so we could whisper. "May...she was training with me, and then she vanished." I eyed Fitz, suddenly glad that we had a real-life witness. "Can you explain it to me?" I asked her.

She bit her bottom lip, thinking. "She told me to take a break, so we both sat on the bench. I turned away from her for one second to get a drink of water, and when I turned around, _poof_, she was gone. Hey, why do we need to be quiet?" I heard a crash, so I grabbed her bicep and pulled her towards the exit, Fitz and Abrams following. "What the _heck_, Simmons?"

"We need to get out of here," I whispered, pressing a finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet. We snuck down the corridor and entered the Zepher. I led them into the Inhuman containment pod to keep us safe.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Daisy demanded.

I bit my thumbnail, nervous. "It wasn't just May that vanished," I said. I watched as the color drained from Daisy's face. "_Everyone _except for us four just...disappeared."

Abrams showed Daisy the footage on her tablet, and she gasped. "But, how?"

"I'm trying to figure that out," Fitz told her, who was searching the laptop he'd managed to bring with him. He was looking at the footage closely. "Okay, so the exact time was today, at 15:42:20 seconds." He pivoted to show all of us the footage from the training room. We watched carefully at the time when Daisy turned around to sip her water, but then it went black, and a split second later, the camera turned on again and May was gone.

I looked at my scowling friend. "Hey, Daisy, do you remember the lights turning off, or anything blacking out?" She thought for a moment, then shook her head. I sighed in defeat. "Because you're the only present witness, so..."

"Maybe it was more anomalies," Fitz proposed.

Daisy shook her head. "I know well and good that we sealed _that _up for good."

Fitz's face turned red, realizing what he'd just brought up again. He remembered when he'd brought her powers back against her will so they could close up the fear dimension. "I'm sorry, I-"

Daisy put her hand up. "Just don't. We need to work on helping our team, not fighting over past struggles." She took the laptop from Fitz and squinted at the videos, trying to decipher _something_, _anything _that could help. "Do you think there is an enemy here?"

"Hmm..." I thought. "It's possible, but how could they get in?"

"I don't know," she sighed, handing the laptop back to Fitz, who rested it on his lap and continued investigating.

"Daisy, are you _positive _you didn't experience anything _odd _at that moment when May vanished?"

"No, Simmons, I...I wish I did, but I felt perfectly normal."

"Maybe we should be asking a different question," Fitz said, looking up from the laptop. He raised his eyebrows. "Why did we four specifically not vanish? What was the criteria there?"

He had a good point. I had no idea. This was a true puzzle.

"WAIT!" Fitz yelled. I quickly shushed him. "I see something," he whispered. He pointed to a tiny white dot of light on the black screen, right before May vanished. "Let me just change the exposure, and, BOOM!" He paused the video and we saw a dark figure flash from the light for a split second and wrap what could be considered its arms around May. Then, the white light appeared again, making both of them vanish.

"What the heck?" Abrams exclaimed.

"I have no idea what that is," Fitz said. "But we've seen worse." We three superior agents looked at each other, then chuckled darkly.

After a few seconds, I said, "It's probably a powered person; that's the most logical explanation. But why not take us? And how could he, or she, or it, or whatever...take them all at the same time?"

"It might not have been just one figure," Fitz said, typing. "It could have been multiple, all taking the agents at the same time. They could have been short a few people, which would explain why they didn't take us four."

"But, where are our people now?" Daisy wanted to know.

Fitz squinted at the screen. "There's no way of knowing. Gosh, they could be in space, for all we know."

Daisy pursed her lips. "Or what if they aren't?"

I looked at her. "Daisy, do you know something?"

She looked at her feet for a moment, then at me. "It could be Inhumans, you know, like Gordon. Remember him?"

I nodded, and so did Fitz. "But what would they want with the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel?" I asked her.

"Not sure, but I have a feeling they could have taken them to Afterlife..." She was thinking out loud.

"Or..." Fitz's voice trembled as he stared at his computer screen. "They could be in the Lighthouse right now."

I craned my neck to see the screen and gasped. The entire S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel was crammed into the storage room of the base, all unconscious. Cloaked figures surrounded the large room, acting as guards. I looked at May, Mack, and Yo-Yo, such strong agents, and realized how helpless they now were.

"We have to get there _now_," Daisy said, standing up and moving towards the door.

"Not so fast." I rushed to her side, blocking her from exiting. "You're still not one hundred percent."

"Who cares, Simmons?" she snapped, trying to dodge me. "The entire S.H.I.E.L.D. is in danger!"

Just then, the lights began to flicker, then turned off completely. I grabbed Daisy's arm, wanting to protect her, only to remember that she would be better at protecting _me_, even if she was still recovering.

"WE MEAN NO HARM TO YOU OR YOUR PEOPLE," came an eerie voice. It was loud and omnipresent, almost like it was in our comms, but we knew it wasn't. "JUST GIVE US WHAT WE WANT, AND ALL YOUR PEOPLE AWAKE UNHARMED."

"What do you want?" Daisy shouted.

"WE WANT THE BOOK YOU CALL THE DARKHOLD."

"Sorry," she sniggered. "We destroyed that book a while ago."

"WE MUST HAVE IT!" I peeked at Fitz's laptop and watched as the cloaked figures surrounding our agents lit up. "OR YOUR PEOPLE DIE!"

"Wait!" Daisy yelled. "Tell us who you are!"

"YOU KNOW THE INHUMAN GORDON, I PRESUME," said the voice. Suddenly, the lights reappeared and a single cloaked figure was now standing right outside of the pod. I jumped from fear and gasped. "Well," said the figure. "He had a following."

**Dun dun dun! ****Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but it's getting late and I have a big test tomorrow. Please leave me some suggestions in the reviews! I'm open to what you want to see next. Sorry for the wait once again! Please forgive me! Love you all, -Daisies and Roses**


	4. Mission

Daisy's POV

"So let me get this straight," I said, staring at the cloaked figure standing right outside our pod. It had a male voice, but I couldn't tell who or what it was, exactly. Its cloak covered every inch of its body. "You are followers of Gordon?"

He nodded. "When you killed Gordon over three years ago, his power distributed to a specific group of people." I watched in awe as the figure pulled down his hood, revealing a regular-looking man, in his mid-forties. He almost looked hurt as he continued, "I was just at the adult choir practice in church when we all felt an odd feeling. We watched as each of us turned into a husk. Next thing I knew, I could teleport."

"I know the feeling," I told him.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at me. "You, too, are an Inhuman?"

I nodded. "Yep. Tell me, how are your powers different from Gordon's?"

"We have a much less dramatic process to teleport someone. It is undetectable to the naked eye. We decided to live together, in the shadows, and learn to control our powers to obtain what we want."

"How many of you are there?" Fitz asked.

"There are fifty in total. I suppose we underestimated; there are fifty-four of your agents."

"And why do you want the Darkhold? Do you not know that it's been destroyed?" Simmons wanted to know. I started to mentally prepare myself to use my powers; I hadn't since Atarah, because Simmons wouldn't allow it.

He growled angrily. "Why did you destroy it! The power it holds!" He winced and pulled on his curly black hair. "We want it because we want to make the whole world feel as we do; we want to make _everyone _suffer! We want each and every living thing on this planet to have our power so we can become normal again!"

"It killed so many people and caused so many issues," I said calmly, stepping a little farther away from Simmons and a little closer to the door.

"How foolish can you possibly be?!" he demanded. Next thing I knew, he was in the pod. He wrapped his arms around Abrams and she screamed. Then, the cloaked figure and the mortified intern vanished.

Fitz rushed to pull up the security cams on his laptop again. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that everyone was still alive, just unconscious. "I'm going out there," I told them, opening the pod door. Before I could leave, Jemma grabbed my arm again. "Please, Simmons," I huffed, jerking away from her and stepping outside.

"At least let me come with you," she said, stepping outside as well.

"No," I told her, pushing her back inside. "It isn't safe."

"It isn't safe for you, either, Daisy!"

"But can _you_ quake them? No!" I shouted, getting angry. I started running away, hoping to lose her. Eventually she gave up and I watched from behind my shoulder as she stepped back into the pod. I was scared, to be honest; I wondered if, or rather, _when_ one of them would come and teleport me away.

I made my way to the storage room and took a deep breath, putting my hand up to quake the door open. I did it, sending pain up my arm; I didn't have my gauntlets. It wasn't unbearable, but it was definitely there. When the door opened, I saw the cloaked figures turn their gaze to me. I stepped inside, motioning to the agents. "Let them go."

The man from earlier suddenly appeared in front of me. I kept my hands up in defense. "Not until you give us the Darkhold," he said.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" I shouted, my heart racing. I immediately regretted this; I knew I wasn't ready for a mission yet. "The Darkhold is _gone_!"

He was furious; he wrapped his arms around me, leaving my arms immobile to quake him. But nothing happened. I wasn't knocked unconscious and we didn't move. "What the..."

"I guess you can't teleport me!" I shouted, then wriggled out of his grasp. I quickly quaked him to the floor, causing me more pain, but he teleported away before I could do any more damage. A few seconds later, he reappeared holding an unconscious Simmons and laid her next to the other agents. "No!" I cried.

"We may not be able to hurt _you_," he huffed, taking Simmons's gun from her. He aimed it at her. "But we can hurt your friends all we want."

I put my hand up, ready to quake the gun from his grasp. "Don't hurt her."

"Well, if you'd give me the Darkhold, I wouldn't. But you can't seem to do that, so..." He cocked the gun.

"What did I say!?" I screamed, making a few things shake. "THE DARKHOLD IS LONG GONE!" A tear started forming in my eye. I didn't want Simmons to die like this. "Please," I pleaded. I felt weak and helpless, not ready to do missions yet. But this was an emergency and I was the strongest available agent right now. Well, physically, at least. I screwed my eyes shut and took a deep breath, preparing for the pain to come. I held up my hand and quaked the gun from the teleporter's grasp. Pain shot through my arm and I winced, bending over, clutching my arm. I saw a bruise forming across my arm and swirling all the way to my collarbone. _Simmons can fix this_, I thought to myself, _Yes, she can, right?_

Simmons's POV

"Wake up, please!" came a familiar voice. I opened my eyes, my head aching. I assumed that they had teleported me from the pod. I turned my head to see Daisy next to me. She was propped up against the storage room wall, handcuffed, as was every other agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Most of them were beginning to wake up. The teleporters stood in a line a few feet away from us, ready to act at any moment.

I gasped when I saw the bruises running up Daisy's arms. "_Daisy_," I whispered.

She sighed, clearly in pain. "I'm sorry. They were going to kill you. There was nothing else I could do. They can't teleport _me_, so..."

"They still want that darn Darkhold?!"

She nodded. "They can't seem to let go of the thought of it."

"Is Fitz okay?" I asked her, the thought suddenly entering my mind.

"I mean, as far as I know," she said, her breath seeming labored. "He isn't h-here..."

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her, concerned.

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

"What happened?" May asked. She was sitting on the other side of me, and she had just woken up.

"Gordon's...teleporter...p-people," Daisy told her. I was really concerned now; she was not okay.

"When we get out of this," I said. "you're going to carry those gauntlets with you everywhere."

She smiled a tiny smile and nodded, her eyes closed. Her head lolled to the side and she passed out, most likely from the pain.

May sighed. "Used her powers too soon?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I told her not to, but she saved my life, so I can't complain."

Yo-Yo's voice came from a few feet away. "How are we supposed to get out of this?" she wanted to know. She tried to stand up and run away, but before she could, she was knocked out once again onto the floor. A teleporter had done so.

"So _that's _what happened to me," May said.

"Yo-Yo!" came Mack's distressed voice. He didn't move, though, for fear of the same being done to him.

I nodded. "Daisy seems to be the only one who's immune. At first, I thought all Inhumans were immune, but clearly, Yo-Yo's affected."

She bit her bottom lip, thinking. "What do they want?"

"The Darkhold," I said under my breath.

"What? That's gone!"

"I know! We've told them that multiple times, but they won't listen! They want all people on Earth to be like them, to have their powers, so they can feel normal again. They thought the Darkhold would help them, and they're angry at us for destroying it."

"So they want to kill us?!"

I shook my head. "I doubt it. At least not _all _of us. We're valuable assets to them. We have all the information on the Inhumans."

"But they can knock us unconscious in a matter of seconds..." She sighed, discouraged.

"All of us but Daisy," I whispered. "When she wakes up, we need to figure out a plan involving her. We don't want her to use her powers..." I motioned to her injured arms. "...but she's a strong agent. She can surely escape and get Fitz."

"Where is Fitz?"

"The pod," I whispered, not wanting the teleporters to hear. "He has a computer. He can help."

A tiny grin appeared on the senior agent's face. "Good."

A few silent moments of waiting later, I finally decided to wake Daisy up. I gently shook her as best I could, what with the handcuffs on. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned a little, uneasy. "Sorry," I said quietly to her.

"What is it..." she mumbled, sitting up straighter.

"Fitz. You need to go find him. You're the only one immune to teleporting."

"Yes, okay. But I can't exactly use my powers again without..." She winced a little. "...without passing out."

"Yes, I know. But you're powerful. Come on, you can do it!"

"Simmons," May scolded. "They'll threaten one of us if Daisy tries to escape."

"That's true," Daisy added.

I sighed. "You have to try, at least."

"Okay, I will," she said. She stood up.

"Stop right there!" shouted the man who'd talked to us before. I decided to call him "Cloak".

"Why would I? You can't hurt me," she said. She thrust herself forward and made her way through the teleporters, most of them trying to knock her out without success. She managed to knock a lot of _them_ out, even with her injured arms and handcuffs. She managed to escape without one of us being threatened. I crossed my fingers, hoping she could do _something_.

**Alright guys, thanks for reading once again! I'm having some serious writer's block right now and I have no idea where this story is going. It would be really helpful if you all could give me some suggestions in the reviews! I'm almost willing to do _anything _at this point. Thanks for your support! -Daisies and Roses**


	5. Strength?

**Thank you, guest reviewer, whoever you are, for the suggestions! I'm definitely taking those into account for this next chapter. You'll like this, I promise. Or at least, I hope.**

Chapter Five

Fitz's POV

I jumped when I heard a noise coming from right outside the pod. I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw it was Daisy. She looked winded; she opened the pod door and almost collapsed onto the seat.

"What took you so long?" I asked her. "It's been two hours since you left!"

She tried to sit up, but her bruised arms were clearly bothering her. "I'm sorry. I passed out. It wasn't easy to escape because I'm the only one who's immune to their teleporting powers."

"Oh," I said.

"I'm supposed to be getting your help," she said, almost annoyed. "You need to..." She winced as she finally sat up straight. "...you need to free them."

I looked at the security camera feed on my computer, but like before, they'd moved everyone into the camera's blind spot. "Well, it seems like they're very powerful..."

"Yes!" she shouted. I could feel a tiny quake from under my feet. She seemed so angry, so annoyed at having to work with me. I guess she blamed her arm injuries on me, too. "I'm really the only one that can stop them, but I can't exactly function at my full capacity right now!"

The quakes got more intense to the point that I could see the pod shaking. "Daisy, calm down, okay?"

"Fine!" she yelled. Tears trickled down her face and she buried it in her hands. "I'm just so...frustrated..."

I sighed, that same guilt reappearing almost stronger than before. I finally had an idea. I gave her a few moments to settle down, then I gently sat down next to her and put my hand on her upper back. "Hey, Daisy?"

Her raw face appeared out of her hands. "What?"

"Look, the weight may be all on your shoulders right now," I said. "But I think I can help."

"How?" She wiped her eyes.

I grinned. "Your suit's ready."

Her face immediately lit up; I was glad to see it. "But...where is it?"

I bit my lip. "Well, it's in the lab, so you'd have to sneak around. But you can do that, right?" I lifted my hand from her back and checked the cameras from around the lab. "They're not looking for you as of now."

"Good," she said, standing up and dusting herself off. She took a deep breath and held her hand out, and I took it, standing up. "I've got this."

She left the pod, and I muttered to myself, "Thanks for saying 'thank you', Daisy."

I rolled my eyes and carefully watched the cameras. It's all up to Daisy now.

Daisy's POV

Sure, I'm grateful Fitz made my new suit, but it's not like that makes up for all he did to me. It's basically his fault that my arms are so messed up in the first place! I'm just mad at him right now, and he's mad at me. It's kind of an unspoken thing that we both know is true.

When I got to the lab, I rustled through the things and finally found a box labeled "QUAKE SUIT 2.0". I opened it and found an identical suit to the one from before. A tiny smile appeared on my face and I waved at the security camera, hoping Fitz would take it as an expression of gratitude. I entered the lab bathroom and changed into it.

I looked at myself in the mirror, finally seeing myself as the strong woman I used to be. As I pulled on my gauntlets, my arms finally felt relief. I stared at that strong woman in the mirror and thought, _It's all up to you, now. You can do this, Daisy. _And with that, I left the lab to go save my friends.

When I got to the storage room, quaking it open again wasn't an issue of pain. I was still getting used to using my powers again, but it was kind of like riding a bike. When I got inside, half of the teleporters were suddenly surrounding me, blocking me from the agents. "Come so soon?" I mocked. I held up my hands and quaked most of them. Often, some tried to grab my arms and teleport me unconscious, and they were all surprised when they were unable to. They were really just civilians to me since they couldn't use their powers on me, so pretty soon, I had made my way through the blockade of teleporters and went on to knock my way through most of them. That was, until I reached Cloak.

"Stop right there!" he said, aiming a gun at the agents. I halted for a moment, not wanting any deaths on my hands.

"Okay," I said, putting my hands up in "defeat". I stepped towards him, and he now pointed the firearm at me. "No need for that. You know I can quake bullets backward, right?"

He sighed, turning the gun back at the agents, but keeping his gaze on me. "You're quite the mystery to me. We can't seem to stop you, no matter what we try."

Pride swelled through me. For the first time in a very long time, I felt strong again. "All the better for me," I said. And with that, I quaked the gun from his hands, knocking him out in the process.

"Daisy!" said Simmons. She approached me happily, seeing that all the teleporters were knocked out. I carefully quaked her handcuffs off of her.

I smiled. "Fitz let me use my new suit."

"Glad you two are finally bonding," she said, checking me over. "You okay?"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Seriously, Simmons. Never been better."

"What are we gonna do with all these people?" she asked me. "The Inhuman pods obviously don't contain them..."

"For now, I don't know..." I said, thinking. "Fitz can figure something out, I bet."

"Yes, he can," came a familiar Scottish voice from behind me. Fitz was approaching us and he and his wife immediately hugged.

"Fitz, what did you figure out?" she asked a moment later.

"I found a secret setting you can do that contains ANY power in a specific room in the Lighthouse, even teleporters. I suppose I forgot I installed it." He motioned to the teleporters. "Daisy, how long do you think they'll be out?"

"Not too long," I said. "I only knocked them out."

"Well, it'll take a few minutes to install the containment in this room, but we can keep them here until we figure something else out. For now, we need to get the agents out of here." He left to go install the containment.

Mack approached us and I quaked his handcuffs off for him. "Thanks," he said, then put his hand on my shoulder. "Glad to see Tremors back in the groove."

I smiled. "Yeah," I said quietly.

"Well," he said, clapping his hands together. "I heard your conversation with Fitz. Let me tell everyone." He turned to the agents. "Listen up, team!" he shouted to all the agents, who got quiet. "Agent Johnson here is gonna get those handcuffs off for you, then we're gonna move out of this room. We're keeping the teleporters here because Fitz figured out he can contain them in this room. So let's get going."

The agents stood up and I went down the line, quaking them free. Then we shuffled out of the room and barricaded the doors.

Jemma's POV

"_Fitz_," I huffed for the umpteenth time that night. "_Please _go to sleep."

Fitz rolled around to face me in the bed. "But I can't!" he exclaimed. "What if...what if they escape?"

"They won't," I mumbled groggily. He had been nagging me all night, and I wasn't having any more of it. It was nearly four in the morning; I was exhausted.

"But what if they do?" He sat up and ripped the covers off his legs, which caused them to come off my shoulders.

"Fitz! That's cold!" I complained, pulling them back over me.

"Well, I'm sorry," he mocked. "I'm just concerned about our agents' safety, unlike a particular wife I have."

I rolled my eyes. "You're acting like a child."

"Whatever." He finally gave in to his tiredness and laid back, pulling the covers back over him. "I'll go to bed, I guess."

"Finally," I muttered under my breath.

Two hours later, I awoke to a knock at the door. I scrambled to put a robe on (I was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants) and open it to find May.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "No. He wouldn't stop bugging me last night because he was worried they'd escape."

"Well, they didn't," she said.

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"Mornin'," Fitz said, stumbling to the door. "Whatcha need, May?"

"Mack's got some updates to tell us. Common room in ten."

"Gotcha," I said, stepping away from the door.

"Thanks, May," Fitz said as he shut the door.

I started to get dressed. "I'm so tired, Fitz. I wish I could just sleep more. But _you _kept me up all night!"

He shook his head in anger. "Hey, I had a right to be afraid!"

I sighed. "Whatever. It doesn't matter now. Come on. Let's go." I motioned to the door as he buttoned up his shirt.

He kissed me on the cheek before we left our bunk.

When we got to the common room, it was just Mack, Yo-Yo, May, Fitz, Piper, Davis, and I there. Just the major agents. I sat on the couch next to Fitz.

"Great, everyone's here," Mack said, slapping his thighs then grabbing a tablet from the table in front of him. "We can get started."

"Wait, Mack," I said, suddenly noticing. "Daisy's not here."

May and Mack eyed each other, and May nodded at him. "She's taking a quick holiday," Mack told us. "She'll be back before lunchtime."

"Where is she?" Fitz asked. I elbowed him as if to say, _None of your business, Fitz._

"I don't think she'd want it to come from me. She's fine, I promise," Mack assured. "Anyway, let's get started." He swiped through his tablet a little bit. "So, the teleporters tried to get out right when they woke up, then again later in the night." Fitz bit his lip nervously, and I put my hand on his. "But they couldn't, which is good news. We had a few agents put some food in there and remove any tools that could help them escape. But for now, they're perfectly secure. My only hesitation is that it makes me a little uneasy to have fifty civilians...well, Inhumans...in my base. But it's okay for now."

Fitz nodded. "Yes, they should be very secure. What are you thinking long-term?"

"I was thinking of doing something with the old Fridge, you know, from back when the old S.H.I.E.L.D. was around, you know, before Hydra. It's pretty much abandoned, but it's still intact. Fitz, you could install that containment mechanism there too, right?"

He held his chin, contemplating. "Yes, I could. It would take a few days, but yes. The only issue here is transport."

He shrugged. "Could you do the containment in the Zepher, too?"

Fitz chuckled darkly. "Yes, of course, sir."

"Thanks, Turbo. We can always count on you." Mack turned off the tablet and set it down. "Alright, you're released. Fitz, get started on the Zepher. Simmons, if there's anything you can do to help with that, go ahead." I nodded in compliance.

Once Piper and Davis had left, I went to Mack. "Can you please just reassure me that Daisy's alright? She's still recovering, and I never got to fully check her out after using her powers so much yesterday, and I don't know if—"

Mack put his strong hands on my shoulders and cut me off mid-sentence. "Simmons, she's _fine_. She's not doing a mission or anything. Just a personal affair. She'll be back very soon."

I sighed and bit my cheek, then pointed at him. "I'm holding you to your word, Mack. If you're lying, I'll come find you..."

He chuckled and took his gentle hands off my shoulders. "I promise, Simmons."

Daisy's POV

"I'm better now, Coulson," I said to him. I was sitting on the grass, legs crossed, as I looked at the words etched into the marble: "Philip J. Coulson, 1963-2019". When I first came here an hour ago and saw that, I was angry. _That's really all it says?! _I'd thought. But I realized that a secret agent can only have so much on their tombstone.

I came here because I felt the need to, and his grave was in the same small town as the Lighthouse. I had run off to space right after he died; I'd wanted to get away from his memory. I felt guilty about that now, so here I was. Back on Earth, back to normal, back to his grave.

"So, yeah," I told him. "I'm okay now. I'm sorry I abandoned you. I should have been here for May and the team, but instead, I ran away." I shook my head, a tear surfacing. I looked at my empty hands, then back at his grave. "And I didn't even bring you flowers."

The tears poured out then. I felt so guilty for leaving right when the times were hardest. I have quite the habit of that; I left when I got my powers, I left when Lincoln died, I left when the man I thought of as my father died.

My sodden eyes drifted back up to Coulson's tombstone. "Can you forgive me, please?" I pleaded. I touched my fingers to his carved-out name. "I'm sorry. I truly care about you. I promise I'll help May. I'll help the team. I'll help everyone instead of being a burden to them." Then I closed my eyes and rested my forehead onto the stone and repeated in a soft whisper, "Can you please forgive me?"

Jemma's POV

"I wonder where she is," I said to Fitz. We were in the lab, and he was working on the containment plans for the Zepher and Fridge. I was supposed to be helping him, but instead, I was annoying him, pacing around the lab.

"Just leave it alone, Jemma," he grumbled, squinting his eyes at his computer. "Just trust Mack. She's fine."

"But what if she isn't?" I stopped pacing and began to chew on my thumbnail.

Fitz looked away from his computer and met my gaze. "You need to let it go. You've gotten so used to her needing your help that you aren't even _considering _the fact that she's basically back to normal. And..." He swatted me away. "...quit nagging _me _about it."

I put my hands on my hips. "Oh, you're one to talk, Mr. 'Whatiftheyescape'?!" I mocked his deep voice.

He scrunched up his face. "Not funny, Jemma." He spun back around to face his computer. Just as I was about to leave, he added, "Oh, and mine was actually a legitimate concern, for the record." I rolled my eyes at his cockiness and left the room.

On my way to the common room for lunch, I ran into Daisy. Her face was pale and she looked like she'd just been crying. "Simmons!" She tried to sound cheerful but failed miserably.

"Where were you?" I asked her.

She rubbed her eyes, obviously trying to cover up her previous tears. "Just took a little detour. You need to stop worrying so much about me."

I half-smiled. "That's what everyone keeps telling me."

"Yeah? Well maybe you should listen." She tried to get around me, but I blocked her. She sighed. "Would you please move?"

"Daisy, you don't look so great. You're so pale..." I touched her arm.

"I'm fine, okay?" she snapped, pulling away from me.

"Then what were you doing this morning?!" I retorted. "You never gave me a chance to run a workup on you last night, and you had me worried!"

She shook her head, looking at her feet. Then she met my gaze. "If you really want to know, I was visiting Coulson's grave."

"Oh," I said quietly, suddenly guilty for hitting a nerve. _You shouldn't have prodded, _I thought to myself.

"Yeah," she whispered as if she could read my mind. A tear trickled down her face and dropped to the floor. She sniffed and wiped her face. "Well, I'd better get going. I'll meet you in the lab in a little bit." I nodded and stepped to the side, letting her pass. I watched as she went down the corridor and could hear a few sniffles along the way.

Daisy's POV

I'm not exactly _mad _at Simmons, I'm just a little frustrated. She's still treating me like an injured person, or even like a child, but she needs to understand that I'm okay now. She needs to stop being such a mother.

I immediately went to my bunk and buried my face in my pillow. I let the sobs escape then; I was done with holding it in. I curled up into a ball and escaped for a moment, letting my emotions get the best of me.

When I finally calmed down, I sat up and rubbed my puffy eyes. I went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto my face. _Come on, Daisy, _I thought to myself, _You're supposed to be strong now!_

Half an hour later, I decided to go to the lab to let Simmons do her workup on me, or whatever. My arms were still bruised and I can't explain it, but I felt a little off. That's why I gave in to her mothering.

"There she is!" Simmons said cheerfully when I entered the lab. I made eye contact with Fitz, who just nodded at me. I guess he wasn't sure _what _to say, and I don't blame him.

I tried to smile, and I suppose something like that appeared on my face. Simmons waved me over to the bed and patted it, telling me to sit down. I obeyed and watched as Simmons got some supplies from the various tables. "I told you I'm fine," I mumbled. I'd worn long sleeves today so she wouldn't notice or worry about my bruises.

She smiled and patted my leg. "Yes, but I need to make sure. Remember, this was only your first mission. I need to make sure you're ready for another one. Hey, Fitz?" she called to her husband.

"Yes, dear?" he said from his computer.

"We could use some privacy," she said.

He mumbled something under his breath and picked up his laptop. "Yes, dear!" he chimed, leaving the lab and shutting the door behind him.

I laughed quietly. "You all fighting or something?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yes, he kept me up all night because he was worried about the darn teleporters!"

I smiled, genuinely this time. "Tell him I've got them under control," I said.

She pressed her lips together. "Let _me _be the judge of that."

I shrugged. "Fine, then. But you saw firsthand what I can do," I bantered.

She smiled. "I did." She gathered a few more supplies. "Anyway, tell me how you've been feeling."

"Umm..." I said, not sure whether to tell her about my "off" feeling. "...I've been alright."

"No offense, but you seem a little off."

I chewed my lip. "Really?"

She shrugged. "I mean..."

I sighed. "The truth is, I _have _felt off lately. You know, after yesterday."

She took out a thermometer and pressed it against my forehead. "Maybe the teleporters _did _do something to you. Do you have any headaches, nausea, things of the sort?"

"Maybe a tiny headache..." I immediately regretted saying that, and I grabbed her wrist as she tried to put the thermometer down. "But nothing to be concerned about."

She looked at me dubiously, then checked the thermometer's readings. "You don't have a fever. Maybe you're just dehydrated. Have you been drinking enough water?"

"Yes, of course," I grumbled, annoyed.

"You very well could have been affected by the teleporters, just in a way different than we were."

"No, I'm sure I'm fine-"

Her glare immediately cut me off. "Let me help you, Daisy. You don't need to be so _difficult _all the time."

I sighed, defeated. "I'm sorry."

She patted my shoulder. "It's alright. I promise I'll be done quickly." She put on some gloves. "Can you roll up your sleeve for me? I'd like to do a blood test."

I froze, not wanting her to see my bruises and not let me use my powers. "Umm, can we wait for the blood test?"

She furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"You know me," I teased, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Blood tests aren't really something I enjoy."

She opened her mouth to say something, then stopped herself. She pursed her lips. "Is there something you're hiding from me?"

"What? No!" I lied, scooting away from her. "I'm fine. All is fine..."

"_Daisy_," she scolded. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, I told you!"

"I thought I said not to be difficult with me."

"Fine!" I exclaimed, making the bed quake a little from my anger. It caused me pain since I wasn't wearing my gauntlets, and I couldn't help but wince.

She shook her head at me, maintaining eye contact. "It's your arms, isn't it?"

I gaped, then shut my mouth. I looked down at my feet. "Yes."

She rolled her eyes. "I swear, Daisy, you are one piece of work." She waved her hands. "Go on, let me see."

I bit my lip and slid my sweater over my head so that I was wearing just my tank-top. She gasped at all the bruises. "Simmons, I-"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she demanded, angry.

"I don't know, Simmons, I guess it just felt so good to be powerful again. I...I..."

She shook her head in disbelief. "This is no better than yesterday. The gauntlets may rid of your pain, but they won't heal your bones!" She tapped and pressed on my arms in various locations and I winced in pain each time. "I'm getting you more bone-healing medicine. And how about you just wear your gauntlets everywhere you go? That way, you won't injure your bones further."

I looked down sadly in defeat. "Alright, I guess."

She left the lab and came back a few moments later holding a medicine bottle. She handed it to me and immediately made me take the first dose. "Now let me get that blood test done."

When the blood test was over, everything came back normal. I tried to tell her that my headache was nothing to worry about, but she insisted that I lay low for a little while, get some rest. "At least until tomorrow," was her quote.

When I got back to my bunk, I plopped onto the couch and started eating the sandwich I'd just snagged from the common room. I was almost glad to have a break; I needed time to think about Coulson. Little did I know that the next day would be a very bad one for me.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I know it was pretty long but I really wanted to cram this all in! Please leave me some suggestions, if you can, and let me know what you want to see next. Well, I have some pretty good plans that may or may not involve more Quake buyers...**


	6. Stabbed

**thank you for more suggestions, guest reviewer! By the way, thanks for supporting me this whole way. I don't know who you are, but I'm guessing you've been the mysterious guest reviewer since I first started. **

**NOTE TO ALL READERS: This guest person brought something up that I might as well talk about. Please know that I am not a huge Marvel movie fan. Sure, I love a good Avengers movie, but I don't know quite enough about them to incorporate them into my stories. Please don't be discouraged! I'm just not a big fan of the movies** specifically.** Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Six

Daisy's POV

I woke up the following morning to the mission alarm. I forgot where I was and fell off my bed, thumping onto the floor. "Ouch," I mumbled. I scrambled to stand up and get my suit on, then opened the door to see agents running down the halls. I followed the crowd and was eventually led to the storage room where we were housing the teleporters.

"What happened?" I asked a random agent.

He looked down at me. "You don't know? They've figured out how to escape."

My heart sunk, and before thinking, I stormed inside. Sure enough, Cloak and his friends were using the shelves to knock the back door off. I quickly quaked them before they could do so.

"You're back! And just in time," Cloak said as he approached me. I remained in defense-mode, ready to quake at any given second.

"In time for _what_?!" I said through clenched teeth.

He smirked and rubbed his hands together. "Ever since we went through terrigenesis, we've been on the Kree's radar. They're very interested in us because we all survived it. They made a deal with us that if we did them one favor, they'd leave us alone. If we don't do them a favor, then they'll kill us because we're a threat. So..." He stepped behind me and whispered in my ear: "...we have to prove our loyalty to them."

I shuddered at the sound of his voice as I started to realize what he was saying. But I decided to play dumb. "Okay, so?"

He chuckled darkly and stepped away from me, his hands held behind his back. "So, upon seeing your powers, we thought you'd be the _perfect _favor to give them. And you fell right into our trap and walked in here."

He grabbed my arms and tried to pull my gauntlets off, but I thrashed away from him before he could. Now, dozens of the teleporters tried to surround me. I quaked them away, but my mind wasn't clear. I could only think about the Kree. The Kree wanted me again.

I watched as Cloak pressed a small button-like object that he took from his pocket. "This," he said. "will contact them. They'll be here in a few minutes."

"No," I said, trembling in fear. There was no way I was going to be taken by them again. "They—they despise me," I lied. "They wouldn't want me, no, no, they wouldn't..." I backed away from them and ran back into the shelf. I was cornered now by a small group of the teleporters. I was shaking; I was so afraid of going through that trauma again.

"STOP!" came a Scottish voice. I was relieved to see Fitz, but then I remembered that he could be teleported.

"Wait, Fitz, stay away—" It was too late. Before I could blink, he was unconscious on the floor. "NO!" I screamed.

Mack's POV

"Let me go in there," I said to Yo-Yo. I couldn't stand to watch Daisy fight alone.

She shook her head at me and grabbed my arm. "No, you can't, Mack. You'll be of no use unconscious on the floor."

I sighed. "But we can't just let her be taken again!"

"We won't! But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Remember, Daisy's the only one that is immune to their powers. She's strong, Mack. She can do this, I promise."

I shook my head. "You can't be sure."

"But there's nothing _we _can do about it."

Daisy's POV

My heart pounded in my chest. I couldn't do this. No, no...

The ground rumbled beneath me, but I wasn't quaking anything. I quickly realized that it was the Kree ship arriving. "No...please..." My throat caught and my legs felt like noodles. I found myself collapsing onto the floor. I felt nauseous and my head ached. All I wanted to do was pass out, but I knew I couldn't. I lifted my head up and tried to quake the teleporters away, with only partial success.

"Knock all the agents out before the Kree come in here," Cloak said to the teleporters, who obeyed. I tried to stop them, but I felt just too weak. I couldn't bear the thought of going through Taryan again.

In a split-second, everyone from S.H.I.E.L.D. was unconscious. I found myself able to stand up, but as soon as I did, I looked up to see two blue men standing in the doorway. One was short and the other was tall.

"What is your favor?" the shorter Kree man asked Cloak. I sighed in relief to see that Taryan was not among them.

Cloak motioned to me. "I found a very powerful person that seems to be immune to our teleporting powers."

The shorter Kree nodded, and I lifted my arm to quake him. He fell backward and the taller Kree came towards me. He was armed with a spear and lunged at me. I dodged him and quaked him to the other side of the room.

The short Kree man stood up. "Taryan would be very pleased. I believe that this is Quake, Destroyer of Worlds," he said to Cloak.

"No, I'm not," I lied, hoping to get away with it.

"You clearly are," he said. "I was there when Taryan was training you. I would recognize your powers anywhere."

"Leave me alone," I grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Come on," he said, approaching me. I kept my hand raised, and he stopped walking. "Taryan will be very happy to have you back." He motioned to Cloak and the teleporters to leave, and in a flash, they were gone to who knows where.

I shook my head. "I don't care. I am _not _going with you."

"Fine. I tried to persuade you, but now we must work the hard way."

Before I could blink, my vision went blurry and I fell forward. The tall Kree had whacked me in the back of the head with the butt of his spear. I spun around as my vision cleared and quaked him back. The short one took his spear and stabbed me in the side, causing me to cry out in pain. I whipped around and kicked his shins, sending him bending over in pain. I stood up, clutching my bleeding side, and lifted my free hand to try and knock him out with a quake. I was unsuccessful as the tall one wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I tried to squirm free but the pain was seriously hindering my ability. I started to feel very light-headed from the blood loss and almost passed out.

The short Kree stood up straight and looked at me. "Come on," he said to the tall one. The taller one flipped me sideways and carried me bridal-style out of the storage room. I was in too much pain and I felt too dizzy to try and break free.

Before I knew it, I fell from his arms and landed hard on the concrete floor. I rolled over, confused, and saw that the Kree carrying me was knocked out. I saw Mack behind him, holding a crowbar. The shorter Kree started to run towards me but something flashed by and he, too, was knocked out. Once I got my bearings, I realized that it was Yo-Yo who had knocked out the short one.

I smiled at them gratefully. "What happened?" asked Yo-Yo, crouching down next to me. She eyed my blood-soaked suit.

It seemed like the floor was swaying, but I fought to remain conscious. "They h-had spears. They...stabbed me."

"_Who _stabbed you?!" she asked.

"The Kree," I mumbled. My hair was sticking to my face; I was sweating like crazy.

She gaped and looked over at Mack, who turned around to go find help. Yo-Yo sat cross-legged behind me and lifted my head to rest on her lap. It was quite the relief to have a pillow, and I tried to thank her, but no words came out. She kept her hand on my head, calming me.

A groggy Simmons rushed towards me. "Daisy, no!" She got onto her knees and pressed on my wound, causing me to cry out in pain.

"P-Please don't do th-that..." I muttered. "I'm f-fine, S-Simmons. It's j-j-just a little w-w-wound."

She shook her head. "No, it's not. We need to get you to the lab, pronto!"

"I can walk," I told her, trying to sit up.

Yo-Yo stopped me. "Not so fast, _chica_."

"Come on, guys," I groaned. Simmons and Yo-Yo each held a shoulder and helped me to stand up. I clutched my side as we stumbled to the lab. Simmons laid me on the bed and started hooking me up to tons of different machines and wires. She lifted up my shirt and both women gasped at all the blood. I felt my eyes fluttering shut.

Mack's POV

"What happened to the teleporters?" I asked Fitz. We were in the hallway, making sure all the agents were alright.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Only Daisy was conscious. Hey, why don't we ask her?"

I scratched my bald head. "She's umm...occupied right now."

"What do you mean?" He hadn't seen her since he'd been knocked out.

"Uhh." I didn't want to worry him.

"What is it?!" he demanded.

I sighed. "She's with Simmons."

"Is Daisy hurt?"

He looked so worried that I fudged my response a little bit. "She, um...she's just a little injured." His eyes widened and he tried to push past me, but I put a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing serious, Turbo."

"Fine," he huffed. "I just feel like I have to be extra nice to her to make up for...for..."

"I get it," I said. "But don't worry. She'll be fine. For now, we need to figure out how to get these Kree out of here. I have no idea why they were here in the first place..."

He held his chin. "We can probably put them back in their ship and route it to wherever they came from before."

"Alright," I said, bending down to lift one of them up. He was very heavy, so Fitz came to my side and helped me. Two other agents carried the other one.

Once we got to the small pod-like ship that was in the Lighthouse's landing bay, we placed them into the seats.

Fitz was messing with the controls. "Let me just set it to autopilot, then home, and..." A "beep" sounded. "...done!" He dusted his hands off and stepped back as the pod closed its doors automatically. It started to lift off, and we squinted into the sky as we watched it leave. "That'll do it."

"Thanks, Turbo," I said to him, patting his back.

He smirked. "Always a pleasure."

Jemma's POV

I was extremely relieved to see that Daisy's stab wound did not go to any of her organs. She had just lost a lot of blood, and that's why she passed out. I quickly started her on a blood transfusion and began to cauterize the wound and sew her up. Once I finished, I wrapped a clean bandage around her midsection.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked a voice I hadn't heard since I woke up. I turned around to see May behind me.

I nodded. "She'll be fine. She was lucky it didn't hit any of her organs."

"But who did this to her? What happened?"

"I don't know," I told her. "Yo-Yo said Daisy told her that it was the Kree. But, I don't why the Kree would be here."

"We'll have to ask her when she wakes up," May said, cupping her hand around the girl's cheek. "I can't believe this happened, just when she was getting better."

I bit my cheek. "It is a shame. But she'll be alright, I promise." I sighed. "Well, I'll finish up here. I'd like to keep her here overnight, maybe longer."

She nodded. "Thank you, Simmons."

"It's just my job," I whispered, more to myself than to May. She left the room.

Daisy's POV

I woke up from a pang in my side. "Ouch," I mumbled, forgetting where I was. I tried to stand up, but there were so many wires connected to me that I could hardly move.

Simmons came into my view. She was smiling a tiny bit. "You're awake!"

"Mmmm hmmm..." I said groggily. Then I remembered what happened. My eyes widened. "Where are they? Are you all hurt? Where did the teleporters go? What's...what's..."

"Shh," Jemma said as she checked all my monitors. "Everything is under control. The Kree are all gone."

"Good." I let out a relieved sigh.

"That reminds me," she said. "Why were the Kree here, exactly? You were the only one awake."

"Well..." I mumbled. Pictures of the horrors the Kree did to me flashed through my mind, and I found it hard to breathe for a moment.

"Hey, hey," Simmons said, worried. She took out a stethoscope and listened to my breathing. "Daisy, don't get so worked up. Look, we don't need to talk about this right now. How about you get some rest?"

I nodded in agreement, and darkness came back to me.

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Please let me know what you want to see next. Sorry if the whole Kree idea ended too soon, I just thought that Daisy shouldn't have to suffer through all that again. Please leave suggestions! thanks for reading :)**


	7. Repair

**Hey guys! I'd like to thank you for all your kindness. I know this story may be going a little haywire, but I promise that an actual plot will start to show. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Seven

Daisy's POV

"So let me get this straight," said May. "The teleporters know the Kree and brought them here to take you?"

I nodded. "Sounds about right."

May, Mack, Yo-Yo, and FitzSimmons were all standing around me. I had woken up a little bit ago and was telling them what happened.

"But...how did you get stabbed?" Jemma asked.

I pursed my lips. "Well, spear met side, and..." A pain shot through my side and I tried not to show it, but she rushed to me anyway.

"You okay?" she said.

I bit my lip, trying not to cry out. "Yes," I managed to say.

"The Kree are gone," Mack told me. "Everything is alright. Fitz and I are running a search for the teleporters. In the meantime, your only job is to rest."

No words escaped my mouth, so I just nodded. My friends left one at a time until it was only Fitz and Jemma left.

Jemma walked away to run some tests. "I think this is my cue to go," Fitz said, stepping away.

"Wait," I said. The pain in my side was much more bearable now.

"What?" he asked gently.

"Please know that I don't blame you."

He smirked and patted my hand. "I know you don't, Daisy."

I rolled my eyes. "You're lying, and you know it."

He chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. "Look, Daisy..." He sighed. "...I hate that you were put through all that up in space. I hate that you were reminded of my bad decisions. If you need someone to blame it on, go ahead and blame me. Heck, I'm the reason you went to space in the first place."

I looked down at the fuzzy socks on my feet, then back to Fitz. "But I _shouldn't_ have blamed you. I _shouldn't_ have tried to attack you after my surgery. I did a lot of bad things to you, and you didn't deserve any of it."

He shrugged. "I'd like to think I did."

"You know you didn't. We were on good terms before you, um...you died. It's not _your_ fault that it happened all over again. The only people to blame for that are in deep space right now."

"I suppose you're right."

"Fitz," I said, sitting up as best I could. I put my hands on the sides of his shoulders and forced him to make eye contact with me. "I love you like a brother. And I hate that circumstance caused us to be separated. But you..." I smiled. "...matter to me. You've saved me, heck, this whole team, more than once. I owe my life to you, and you can't deny that."

He reflected my grin and held my wrists, gently taking them down from his shoulders so we could hold hands. "You're right, I can't. I love you like a sister, too, Daisy. Can we maybe just...put this all behind us and move on?"

I nodded and lightly squeezed his hands. "Of course, Fitz." I leaned in to hug him and he was extra careful not to hurt my injury.

He whispered in my ear, "Thank you, Daisy."

Jemma's POV

It warmed my heart to see, out of the corner of my eye, Daisy and Fitz hugging. I thought to myself, _Finally, they're repairing their friendship._

Once he left, I went over to check on Daisy. By now, it was mid-afternoon; all the events with the Kree had happened earlier this morning_. _

"What's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"Glad to see you in good spirits," I said, grinning. I checked her monitors and was satisfied when I saw that everything was normal. "I'll change that bandage tomorrow morning, and depending on how well it's healed, I might let you go to your bunk."

"Great. _That _place again," she teased.

I smirked. "Hey, it's not _my _fault you're, like, _constantly _getting yourself hurt."

She shrugged. "What can I say?"

I smiled and wrote some things down on my clipboard, then looked up to see her studying her fingernails. She was clearly bored. "Hey, can I get you anything?" I asked her.

She pursed her lips, then smiled. "Nah. Thanks, though."

I shrugged and left to go continue working.

After about an hour, I was interrupted from my work when I heard Daisy call, "Jemma! Come quick!"

I rushed over to her. "What is it, Daisy?"

Her hand was clutching her side. She looked at me, terrified. "I don't know what happened, Jemma. I was sleeping and when I woke up I felt a lot of pain and..." She gasped for breath. Her eyes widened when she couldn't seem to get a gulp of air.

I quickly took out my stethoscope and listened to her lungs. "You're fine," I assured her, gently rubbing her back. "You're just in shock from the pain."

She finally took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. Okay..."

"Let me get you some more pain meds." I got up and found the bottle I was looking for on a certain shelf, then dumped two pills out and handed them to her. "Let me know if you have any more pain."

She nodded gratefully as she gulped down the meds.

The next morning, I woke up to Fitz being extra loud in the bathroom. It sounded like he was banging pots and pans on the counter as loud as he possibly could.

"What are you _doing _in there?!" I asked, pulling the covers from my legs and stumbling groggily towards our bathroom. I opened the door to see him standing _on _the counter next to the sink, wearing only his plaid pajama pants, searching through the cabinet.

"Aww, Jemma, why'd you have to ruin it?" he pouted, turning around upon hearing me. He hopped down from the counter and tucked one of my stray hairs behind my ear. "I was looking for your favorite shampoo. I know you reserve it for special occasions, but I just wanted you to wake up with your favorite scent, all ready for you."

I beamed and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. I'll use that for my shower."

He nodded happily and motioned to the bedroom with his thumb. "I'm gonna go change now."

Once I finished my shower, I ate breakfast with Fitz in the common room then went to check on Daisy, bringing her some food as well.

"Good morning," I said to her as I turned on the lights. I was surprised to see that she was already awake and working on her laptop.

"'Sup," she said, closing the computer and setting it on the table next to the bed.

"I've come to check your wound." I gathered some scissors, bandages, and alcohol swabs.

"Okay," she said as I approached her. I lifted her shirt and gently began cutting the bandage off.

"This is healing well," I told her, examining it. "Let me put a fresh bandage on it, but then I think you'll be good enough to go back to your bunk."

"Nice," she said, smiling. I gently cleaned the wound a little then re-dressed it. I wrapped a new bandage around her and helped her to stand up. "Can I see the team before I go to my room?" she asked.

"I don't know, Daisy..."

"Aww, come on, please?"

I scoffed. "Okay, fine." She smiled and we left the lab. I wanted to help her walk, but she insisted that she was fine and could walk all alone. We went to the main Lighthouse room and found Mack, May, and Yo-Yo.

"Sleep well?" Mack asked us, and I nodded. "How's the patient?"

"Much better," Daisy replied.

"Her wound has healed very nicely. I'd say that in a couple of days, she'll be ready for missions again," I explained.

Mack looked pleased. "Awesome. Glad to hear it."

**Okay guys, I know this chapter was a little short, but I hope you liked it! I'm not really sure where to go from here so it might be a little while before I post another chapter. I want you all to review and give me a few suggestions as to what to do next. Would you rather have more action scenes or more fluff/team bonding/medical moments? Idk it's up to you guys. Thanks for always being here to read my stuff! -Daisies and Roses**


	8. Brrr!

**Hope you all liked my last chapter! Based on a review by my loyal guest reviewer, I will be doing more team bonding moments, at least for now. Enjoy! (Also guys I realized something: I FORGOT ABOUT DEKE! AHHH I feel really bad :(. I'm sorry if anyone's a Deke fan; it's just been so long since I've watched the later episodes and I completely forgot about him! I guess we'll just have to pretend like he doesn't exist for the sake of this story. Once again, I deeply apologize.)  
**

Chapter Eight

Daisy's POV

It was freezing tonight as I slept. I had to put all my extra blankets on my bed in order to stay warm. Nonetheless, it felt good to be sleeping in my own bunk again; that lab bed isn't exactly the most comfortable in the world.

I finally got some shut-eye but when I woke up at five, I decided to go find out why it was so cold. I put on three layers of clothes to stay warm, including my winter coat, and left my bunk. I ran into Piper on my way to the common room.

She chuckled when she saw me all bundled up. "Whatcha doing up so early?" she asked me. "I thought you were supposed to be getting rest."

"It's freezing!" I said, chattering. "Is something wrong with the h-heat system or something?"

She pursed her lips, thinking. "I mean, maybe. Now that you mention it, it is pretty cold..."

"Phew," I said, more to myself than to her. "I thought I was getting sick again or something." I rubbed my cold hands together. "I think I'm going to go ask Fitz. Do you know where he is?"

"Common room," she replied. I nodded and started to walk towards it.

When I got there, Mack was on the couch, eating cereal and watching the news. FitzSimmons were playing pool together and May and Yo-Yo were eating silently at the counter.

"You're up early," Simmons said, looking up from her game.

"It's freezing!" I told her. "Is the heat not on?"

Fitz contemplated for a second. "I thought I checked it yesterday evening. I'll take a look after breakfast." He leaned over, squinted, and knocked a pool ball across the table with his billiard stick.

I shivered as I sat on the stool next to May. She swallowed, then looked at me. "You feeling better?"

I shuddered. "It's k-kind of h-h-h-hard to tell when you're f-f-freezing. Are you all n-n-not c-c-c-cold?!"

She smirked. "Not really. Not me, at least."

"It's a little cold," Yo-Yo admitted. "But not enough to wear THAT many layers, _Margarita_*. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm _fine_."

She shrugged, taking a bite of her granola bar. "If you say so."

"Woo hoo!" Simmons shouted happily. "I won!"

I turned around to see Fitz rolling his eyes in defeat. "Oh, _whoteva_," he said in his signature accent. He threw his billiard stick on the table angrily and stepped into the open. "I'm going to go check the heating system. I'll let you all know."

Simmons was still gigging happily. "He acts like a toddler when he loses _anything_," she said. Everyone chuckled.

A few minutes later, after I'd finished my breakfast, Fitz returned.

"So, wh-what is it?" I asked him.

"The heat _is_ a little down," he told me. "Someone must've been hot and turned it down way too much."

I huddled into my puffy coat, feeling like a turtle. "How can you all be hot?!"

"Must've been Davis," May said, taking a sip of coffee. "He's always warm, it seems like."

"Bad news for you, though, Daisy," Fitz added, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. "There's something wrong with the system. I need a new part that will ship in eighteen hours. For now, it's not possible to turn it up."

"Awesome," I muttered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and hopped down from the stool, maybe a little too quickly. I felt a pang in my side and I got a little dizzy, but I was able to stabilize myself. I looked up to see Simmons glaring at me with concerned eyes, but I waved her off. "I'm okay," I assured. I headed towards the door. "I might as well go back to my bunk and bundle up in all my blankets."

"Wait," Simmons said, gently grabbing my arm. "You feeling okay? You seem a lot colder than the rest of us." She put the back of her hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

"You know I get cold easily!" I said, not wanting her to be worried about me.

She bit her cheek. "Maybe I should check you out just to be sure..."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously?"

She lifted her chin and crossed her arms. "You have been one to hide things from me, and I'm not letting another one of your illnesses slip past again." She gestured to the exit. "Come on, let's go."

I sighed and followed her into the hallway. When we got to the lab, I sat on a swivel chair while she found the thermometer. She walked over to me. "How did you sleep?" she asked as she placed it under my tongue. I shivered once again in spite of myself.

I looked at my feet, which had three pairs of warm, fuzzy socks on them complete with my leather fuzzy slippers. "I g-guess okay. It was f-f-freezing."

She removed the thermometer from my mouth and squinted at the reading, shrugging her shoulders. "98.7. You're perfectly normal."

"I told you..." I grumbled.

"Okay, fine. You win this time." She disinfected the thermometer and placed it on a nearby table. "I might as well change your bandage for the morning."

I groaned. "Really? But I'm _so cold_!"

She side-smiled and put her hands on my knees. "I'm sorry, Daisy. But I feel like I should. You don't want yet another infection to deal with, do you?"

I huffed. "Fine." I unzipped my puffy coat, then my jacket, then my sweatshirt. It was freezing as I held up my t-shirt, exposing my bare skin. I tried not to shiver as she unwrapped the bandage.

"It's not infected," Jemma told me as she put on a fresh bandage. "You have to let me do this every day until further notice, got it?"

I started putting back on my many layers. "Got it."

She gently patted my back. "You're making progress. I know it feels like it's been forever since you've gotten to get out into the field again, but I promise you will soon."

I zipped up my coat. "I sure hope so. Hey..." I held her hand and looked up at her, making eye contact. "...thanks for being such a good friend. Well, and doctor."

She smiled and helped me stand up. "My pleasure."

That afternoon was slow for missions. No one was busy. Mack and I played video games in the common room. I was dressed in my puffy coat and three layers of sweatpants, of course, because the heating system still wasn't fixed.

"Darn," Mack shouted when I beat him in a race.

I smirked and playfully punched his massive shoulder. "I win. I guess I'm better than you."

"Uh huh," he bantered, taking a sip of water from the glass on the coffee table. "In all ways."

I yawned, tired from my not-so-good night's rest. "Another round? I'll be the green car this time, to give you a chance."

He set the glass back on the table and shrugged. "Maybe. I have some work to do."

I rolled down my lower lip, making a mock-pouting face. "Please? I've got nothing better to do."

He chuckled and patted my back. "But _I _do, kid." He stood up and tossed me his gaming controller. "Have at it."

"Awww, okay. Bye," I called to him as he left. He mock-saluted and exited the room.

Eventually, I got bored and decided to eat dinner. As I sat at the counter, I watched the news and ate leftover pizza. Fitz and Yo-Yo walked in at about the same time and came to eat with me.

"How was your day?" I asked them.

Fitz shrugged, sinking into the couch then taking a bite of pizza. "Easy." He swallowed. "Nothing really happened."

I took a sip of Coke. "Anything more about the heat system?"

He nodded. "Actually, yes. It should be back up and running before midnight tonight."

"Mmm," I huffed, hoping it would be earlier.

"How was _your _day?" Yo-Yo asked me.

"Uneventful, like yours," I answered. "I just wish I could go out into the field again, finally."

Fitz scoffed. "Good luck with _that_. Jemma is...stubborn about that kind of stuff."

"I'm well aware." I rolled my eyes.

"I heard that," came a familiar British voice as she entered the room. She put her hands on her hips. "You do realize that that is my _job_, right?"

"Uh huh," I muttered under my breath.

"Well, I just came in here to check on you all and grab my dinner to go. I'm working on a little side project so I can't stay to eat." She approached the fridge and took out a takeout box. She kissed her husband on the cheek on her way out. She turned around when she was in the doorway. "Daisy, let me know if you need anything. _Please _get a good night's rest tonight."

I nodded. "I'll try."

Her eyes softened and she left the room.

"Wonder what she's working on," I thought out loud.

"I honestly don't know," Fitz said.

"Well..." I said, standing up. "I'd better get back to my bunk. I'm tired."

I trashed my paper plate and empty can, then approached the door. I didn't notice someone's pair of boots in the doorframe and tripped over them, landing myself flat on the floor. My injury throbbed in pain and I groaned, rolling onto my back.

"Daisy! You okay?!" Fitz asked frantically as he and Yo-Yo ran up to me.

"I think..." I croaked. I put my hand on my wound and felt no blood. A rush of relief entered me and I sat up. "Just a little pain."

Yo-Yo sighed in relief. "Phew. That could've been bad."

I smirked. "That was a little...embarrassing."

Fitz grinned. "Yeah. Well, I'm not one to judge, but..." He covered his mouth. "That was funny." He helped me to stand. "_After_ I found out you were okay, of course."

"Yep, well, I'll just be on my way." I started to walk, but my side ached. "Oww."

"Maybe Simmons should..." Yo-Yo started.

"No! Please."

My two friends shared a glance. "We have to," Yo-Yo said. "We want you back in action, don't we?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

Fitz directed me to the couch while Yo-Yo got Simmons. When Jemma got there, she listened to my heartbeat and made sure I didn't rip any stitches. Then she gave me more pain meds so I could sleep better.

That evening, I woke up to a warm sensation throughout my bunk. I smiled when I realized that the heat was back on.

_*Daisy, as in the flower, in Spanish_

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it was quite fluffy but I'm having a bit of writer's block. Please write to me some SPECIFIC suggestions as to what to do next. I'll consider any and all. Guest reviewer person, do you have anything very specific you want to see? If so, please let me know. I may even be writing a new, unrelated story at some point so check out my page in the near-ish future. Thanks for reading as always!**


	9. Sara

**OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE ON CHAPTER NINE! (Well 15 if you count my prequel)Thank you all for supporting me this whole way through! I am so thankful that I discovered FanFiction last month because I finally found a place where I can share my work and ideas and get real feedback!**

**Thank you, Guest reviewer, for your suggestions! For the sake of my other readers, though, I will not be immediately revealing what this reviewer said. But, you'll know it when you read it. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

Daisy's POV

It has been a week since I was stabbed by the Kree, and Jemma is finally letting me go on missions. May has been training me the past couple of days but I feel I'm ready. This morning Mack called us into briefing and told us about a new issue: an Inhuman wreaking havoc in her small town. He didn't say much about it, except that she has the ability to do something awful to her victims' minds. But no one knows exactly _what _she does to them, because all the victims are in too much anguish to speak or try to explain what happened to them.

"So, wheels up in five," he said. Davis nodded and left to go get the plane started. May and Yo-Yo left to get ready. I started to leave, but Mack grabbed my arm. "Are you sure you're ready for this? This Inhuman, she's powerful..."

"Well, so am I," I told him, standing up straighter. "Besides, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I smiled.

He nodded and took a deep breath, releasing his grasp on my arm. "Good luck, Tremors."

Let's just say I was a little scared as we flew in the Zepher to the small Kansas town. Sure, I was physically ready for my first real mission, but was I truly emotionally ready? Especially since this particular Inhuman causes psychological pain to her victims. Crap.

When we landed, Yo-Yo and May were the first ones off the plane; they would clear the area. We had landed next to a large barn in the middle of a cornfield, and I watched as the two women approached it and went inside. My heart was pounding in fear for them, and I must admit, for my own safety.

When we got their signal, Piper, Davis, and I left the plane, fully armed with ICERs and Davis had a handgun. I walked up to the barn, hand raised, ready to quake the daylights out of any assailants I might have.

"GO AWAY!" came an unfamiliar female voice. I entered the barn to see a woman a few years older than me standing on a hay bale. She had her arms raised, much like I did, and had them aimed at Yo-Yo and May, who were aiming their own weapons at her. "If you don't leave, I'll have to hurt you!"

"Let us help you control your powers," May said, in her motherly tone of voice.

The woman shook her head. "I don't _need_ help. What I _need_ is freedom."

"Which you may get eventually," Yo-Yo told her. "Just like me, and her." She gestured to me, and I nodded in agreement. "My friends here took me in and helped me control my powers. I can't imagine my life without them. Heck, I would be long dead."

"I'd rather _die _than become a lab rat!" she screamed. Her expression all-too-quickly turned into a smirk; she almost looked evil. "Then again, it would get me closer to more of my victims!" she hissed. Something, I don't know what, came out of her hands and we all ducked. I ducked behind a wood post that wouldn't give me much coverage for long.

"Let us take you in!" shouted Piper, who I could see was trying to ICE her. "We won't hurt you!"

"Stop," I said to Piper, pressing my back against the post. "She'll hurt you. Let _me _convince her. I'm an Inhuman. She'll listen to me."

Piper shook her head frantically. "But-but Daisy..."

"I've got this," I told her, but I was really speaking to myself. "Let me."

I took a deep breath and stepped from the post, my arms raised.

The woman chuckled. "You think you can hurt me?" She raised her arms, imitating me. "I am the most powerful Inhuman to ever be created."

"I beg to differ." I quaked her into the wall behind her. I ran toward her, ready to ICE her at any time. She was sitting up against the wall, a smirk on her face.

"Wow, your powers are cool," she said.

"Yeah, and?" I aimed the ICER at her.

Her smirk widened. "I'm sure your memories will be a very interesting addition to my collection." Just as I tried to shoot her, that same thing came out of her hands.

"No, Daisy!" echoed a voice that felt so far away.

I felt a burning, electric sensation and everything went black.

A few seconds later, I started to see shapes forming into pictures, then reality. But not what I was expecting.

My heart dropped when I realized I was in the very place my powers began.

May's POV

"No, Daisy!" I yelled as she was struck by the Inhuman woman. Daisy fell to the floor, unconscious. I was relieved when Piper quickly shot this unfamiliar Inhuman woman with her ICER so that she couldn't hurt anyone else.

I rushed to Daisy's side, putting my hands on her shoulders and shaking her. "Wake up, Daisy," I told her. "That's an order."

But her eyes remained closed and she did not move.

I frantically pressed two fingers against her neck and was relieved when I felt a strong pulse. "She's alive," I told the other agents. "Davis," I said, waving him over. "Carry her to the Zepher."

He nodded and squatted next to me, sliding his arms underneath Daisy and lifting her up. "What did she do to her?" he asked.

I shook my head sadly. "You know as much as I do."

As he left, Piper and I grabbed the Inhuman woman, who I now knew was named Sara, upon reading her I.D. in her pocket. Once we got back to the Zepher, we threw Sara into a containment pod and Davis strapped Daisy safely into a seat.

Piper looked at me with scared eyes. "What do we do now, Agent May?"

I sighed. "We go back to the Lighthouse. I'll let Simmons know beforehand." I shook my head, gently stroking the head of the girl I'd long thought of as a daughter. She looked so troubled, so terrified, even as she slept there.

"Lighthouse this is Zepher One," I said into the Zepher's comm right after we took off.

"Zepher One this is Mack. Everything go okay?"

"Negative, Mack. Daisy's been struck by the Inhuman woman."

I could almost feel the shock on his face through the comms. He hesitated. "Anyone else?"

"Also a negative."

"I'll let Simmons know," he said robotically. "Over and out."

Daisy's POV

I had just gotten out of the cocoon. I was stuck underneath the rubble. I was terrified and Trip was dead. Raina was who knows where and me, well, I was scared. "Why the heck am I here?" I whispered to myself. I remembered that the Inhuman woman said that my memories would be interesting to add to her collection. Maybe she was making me relive my memories, and she could see them too.

I looked down at my hands, then pinched myself, hoping to wake up. Yes, I felt the sensation of minor pain, but I didn't wake up. I was still here, in the Kree temple.

_The __Kree, _I thought to myself, _have caused me more pain than anything else..._

I finally managed to dig my way out of the rubble, as I did nearly four years ago. When I finally made it to a clean breath, three people in quarantine suits rushed toward me and forced me to come with them.

Time seemed to skip as I found myself in the Playground's hangar, in the Bus's interrogation cell. I got very nervous all of a sudden, realizing that I was stuck in a mind prison and I needed to get out. But my thoughts were interrupted as I felt the ground shake from beneath me. _That's right, _I thought, _m__y emotions controlled my powers at first. _

"Hey, hey Skye," said Jemma, who entered the room. I was almost shocked to hear her call me that again. "You need to calm yourself."

I was trembling in fear in spite of myself. But not the same kind of fear as when I experienced it for the first time. "Jemma..." I croaked as she sat on the cot next to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Shh, Skye, it's okay," she whispered into my ear.

"But Simmons..." I sighed, finally making the quakes cease. "Tell me it's really you."

She furrowed her brow, an odd smile appearing on her face. "Of course it's really me."

"No, no, no..." I started. "_Actually _you. Like, the Jemma who married Fitz."

She gasped. "What are you _talking _about, Skye?!"

"The name's Daisy," I muttered.

"What? No, your name is-"

"Daisy!"

"Skye, are you okay? Because you're acting awfully strange..."

My heart raced. I was stuck, with no idea as to how to get out.

Next thing I knew, I was at Lincoln's grave.

Jemma's POV

"Daisy's been struck," Mack told me somberly.

"By the Inhuman?" I asked, my heart racing in fear. He nodded sadly. "That poor girl..." I whispered to myself.

Once the team arrived, I rushed with my med team to the Zepher, quickly loading Daisy onto the stretcher. She was unconscious, it seemed, but she wasn't dead. I wondered what was happening to her.

Once we got to the lab, I hooked her up to every monitor I could find but found normal activity everywhere. "It's as if she's sleeping," I told May. "But based on previous victims, she'll wake up relatively soon and begin acting..._off_..."

"Oh, Lord," May whispered to herself. "How come Daisy always has to endure all the bad stuff?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, May. I do not know."

Daisy's POV

"Oh, Lord, what is _happening_ to me?!" I thought to myself. I looked down at Lincoln's grave and realized that this was when I visited his grave after his death. A sole tear trickled from my eye as I remembered him. "Keep it together, Daisy," I told myself. "This is all in the past. This is how that woman _wants_ you to react."

I wiped the tear from my cheek and walked away from the grave, hoping to find a way to get the heck out of here. I sat against a nearby tree and screwed my eyes shut, hoping to will myself out of there.

"It's not that easy, Skye," came an echoing voice. I realized it was the woman who had done this to me. "Or Daisy, or whatever you call yourself."

"Get me _out _of here," I demanded.

"Mmm, no. I am quite enjoying watching your memories. And at _your _expense!" She seemed to laugh evilly. "Ahh, your friends will be _so _worried about you. But, why not let you wake up for a moment?"

"Please do."

"Oh, I will." She chuckled. "But not without a catch! You won't be able to speak right or move, my dear."

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I muttered under my breath.

Everything turned black again like before, but now the shapes formed into the Lighthouse lab. I was relieved and almost forgot the catch as Simmons ran up to me.

"Sfjsjs..." I mumbled, trying to say something to her. But my words wouldn't come out. My heart stopped in fear. "Hejekw cjdj pejw."

"What are you saying, Daisy?" Simmons asked gently, stroking my hair.

I tried to move my arms to maybe write it down, but they wouldn't budge. I could only move from my neck up. "Wjjwjwj..." A tear of frustration trickled from my eye. "...wiiwiw."

"I can't understand you, Daisy."

I shook my head and cursed that awful Inhuman woman out. I watched as May and Yo-Yo entered the room but gave up on trying to talk to them.

A small tear left Simmons's eye as she turned to May. "She's awake, but...she isn't speaking right, May." She turned her gaze back to me and looked at me with pity.

"Hey, Daisy," May said calmly. "If you can hear us, nod. If you can't, shake your head."

I nodded'and watched as my friends smiled. "So she _can _hear us," Simmons said. "Can you move?"

I shook my head.

"Do you know why?" Yo-Yo asked me.

I nodded.

"What? Are you stuck in a mind prison that Sara—that Inhuman woman—put you in?" May asked.

I nodded once again, a few tears escaping.

"Shh, it's okay," Simmons told me, taking a tissue and gently wiping the tears from my face.

"Daisy, do you have any idea how to get out?" Yo-Yo inquired.

I shook my head, but then nodded, to show them I was undecided. "Hehekw dkeke Jjej..." I started. I was trying to tell them that she would put me back to sleep in a matter of seconds. I was almost sobbing now; I was so frustrated. Before I knew it, black returned to my vision.

Jemma's POV

It hurt so much to see Daisy like that. She clearly couldn't talk, but she was fully lucid and could hear us. She went back into unconsciousness a few moments after awaking, and I got frustrated, throwing a medical tray across the room. I sunk into the floor, burying my face in my hands as the sobs rang out. I felt a soothing hand on my back as, presumably May, tried to calm me.

Daisy's POV

"Get me the heck out of here!" I screamed to that awful woman, Sara. I was now in the Framework, stuck in that horrible Hydra cell. My entire body ached as I remembered the beating The Doctor, or you know, Fitz, gave me.

My heart raced as the door opened and Fitz walked in. _It's not him, _I said to myself, _It's a terrible man, not him._

I watched in horror as he walked over to me. I was lying against the wall, incapacitated for now. "Please don't hurt me..." I croaked.

He fixed his hair and squatted to meet my gaze. "You betrayed us, Agent Skye."

I sighed. "Oh, Sara..."

He stood up straight and tightened his tie. "I look forward to more with you, but for now, I'll leave you with something to think about." He lifted his foot and kicked me right in the gut. I gagged and hunched over, feeling ready to hurl at any moment.

"Please..." I whispered to him.

I felt another sharp pain, this time in my back. I fell flat onto my stomach and curled up into a ball, trying to make myself as small as possible. I was in too much pain to fight back. I coughed up blood onto the floor.

"Take me away, please! I'll do anything..." I told Sara, hoping she could hear me. Luckily she answered my pleas and everything turned black again.

Jemma's POV

"Is there _anything _you can do?" Mack asked me.

I shook my head. "We just have to hope that Daisy fights through this herself. A few of the other victims have snapped out of it and gotten almost back to normal, except they exhibit symptoms of P.T.S.D., as if Sara made them experience their worst memories." I looked over at the sleeping girl in the bed across from me. "Given all that Daisy's experienced, this'll be tough for her to deal with when she wakes up. She'll need our support more than ever."

"This means she'll see me hurting her again, doesn't it?" Fitz asked me, his eyes wide.

"It's quite possible," I answered honestly. I put my hand on his shoulder. "But we'll be right here, ready to support her through everything."

He side-smiled and nodded, but I could tell his throat was caught.

**CEO of overusing italics, right? Anyway, sorry if this took a while. I promise I will continue this! Just bear with me. I know this chapter was a little longer but I had to get this all in.**

**Ok I'm doing a new thing: question of the chapter! Ok here's this chapter's question: when do you think I started watching AoS? Like what year and month? Answer that somewhere in your review and the correct answer will be in the next chapter!**


	10. Deal

**Thank you, Mr. or Ms. Guest Reviewer, for thinking I've been watching since September 2013! I'm kind of flattered because I've actually only been watching since August 2019! I know it hasn't been a long time but honestly, it feels like the best 7 months of my life. I think I speak for everyone when I say that AoS has helped me get through everything in my life. It's so suspenseful, has AMAZING character development, not to mention awesome characters, and it leaves you feeling as if you yourself are an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Okay enough sappiness for today, let's move on to the story!**

**(PLEASE NOTE: I know I said a few chapters ago to ignore Deke for the purposes of this story, but he will appear for a quick second in this chapter. He will NOT be part of the team, just part of the future.)**

Chapter Ten

Daisy's POV

When I woke up this time, there I was, in that awful corridor of Kasius's ship from the future. I was on a mission to find Jemma, I remembered, but was captured on my way. Deke, the man I almost trusted, had sold me out to Kasius. Here I was, stuck in between two panels of glass as gas filled the small room.

I coughed as I watched my captors through the glass. The clean air left my lungs entirely and I found myself passing out.

Here I was again, in the training room. My neck ached as the inhibitor once again stifled my powers. But I wouldn't let it get to me, no, I couldn't. That's what Sara wanted. _Maybe, _I thought, _if I don't let it get to me, I'll make it out of here._

I heard a discouraged groan that seemed to come from a voice inside my head. I realized it was Sara. "You're making this too hard for me," she mumbled.

I smirked. "Really? Because I thought you said _I _was the one who would be suffering."

I heard her scoff. "Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying watching your worst memories. I had no idea that you've been through _quite _this much. In the few moments you were blacked out at the very beginning, I got a good glimpse at your childhood. _Whew_, that was no walk in the park!"

"Tell me about it," I muttered.

"Anyway," she said. "I'll make a deal. I let you out, but first you have to agree to endure just one more memory: your worst of all."

"And which memory is that? The list is kind of long."

"I don't know. The only person that can know that is you. So...we'll have to see where your mind takes you."

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. "Bring it on."

**Okay guys, PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME! I know this chapter is SUPER SUPER short but I really like this ending and I have almost NO idea which memory should be her worst. I'll sleep on it and think about it but I'd really appreciate some guidance in the reviews. Thanks for reading though!**

**Question of the chapter: who do YOU think is my favorite AoS character? I know this one might seem super obvious :). Also, reviewers, let me know who YOUR favorite character is! I'm interested in getting to know you guys ;)**


	11. Worst

**I apologize that it has been so long since I've posted! Here I am, on Saturday, and I haven't written a thing for this chapter. I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I just have a lot going on, as you probably do too, because of the coronavirus pandemic. Stay healthy, you all. I hope I can help you forget and destress with this new chapter.**

Chapter Eleven

Daisy's POV

As the blackness turned to light, I realized where I was. My worst memory.

I was pummeling Mack.

Yeah, you heard me right.

Jemma's POV

"Good night," Fitz said to me. It was close to 1 A.M. and I was still working in the lab. I just didn't want to leave Daisy's side.

"'Night, dear," I said as he kissed me on the cheek. "I might be here all night." I eyed the sleeping girl a few feet away from us.

Fitz's eyes looked tired as he smiled a tiny bit and nodded. "Please try to get some shut-eye, though." He patted my shoulder affectionately. He took off his S.H.I.E.L.D. jacket and hung it up on the hook next to the lab door then left.

I couldn't leave Daisy. Not when she was the most vulnerable.

I knew she was going through living heck right now. She was enduring terrible memories. It hurt me so much to not be able to help her; it hurt me to not be able to swoop in and scoop her up away from harm like I've been doing ever since we rescued her from Taryan.

Maybe I should give her some space when she wakes up. Maybe the problem is I've been so cautious with her, perhaps _too _cautious. But then again, _I _let her back into the field today.

_It isn't your fault that Inhuman hurt her, _said my inner voice. _The only person responsible is Sara herself. You couldn't have known that she would get hurt._

"I wish I could've," I whispered to myself, eyeing Daisy.

Suddenly, her heart monitors went crazy.

Daisy's POV

There I was, punching the living daylights out of Mack. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't control it. I felt this addicting sensation to follow Hive's orders.

I was fully aware of my regular, usual self as I punched him, but I couldn't help but enjoy the delight that the parasite gave my brain. I couldn't stop myself as I hurt my friend, the man I thought of like a big brother.

My conscious self tried to reject Hive. I screwed my eyes shut; my face was the only part of my body that I could really control. I ground my teeth and willed myself to stop, but with no luck. I tried to stiffen my arms but nothing happened.

I opened my eyes to see my hurt friend. He looked so vulnerable, all because of me. _I _was doing this to him. This was _my _fault.

A tear trickled from my eye and I gasped in emotional pain. "Make it stop," I whispered to Sara. My fists started to hurt as I continued to pummel Mack. "MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed, pleading for her to end this.

I heard a dark chuckle that came from somewhere inside my brain. "Awww, but I'm really enjoying this, Daisy!" Sara pouted.

"At..." I sobbed a little as Mack winced. "...MY EXPENSE!"

"I'm sowwy," she mocked a child's pout-voice. "But sometimes we don't get what we want."

I shook my head and, in one swift motion, ripped my arms away from Mack. "I'm sorry...Mack..." I croaked. I fell backward, exhausted, and tried to scoot away as quickly as possible. Sure, my fists and arms ached, but the part of me that ached the most was my heart.

Everything in my body hurt as the delight the parasite usually gave me disappeared. I remembered that that happened when I was not following Hive's orders. I felt awful and I just wanted this all to end. Suddenly, the pain got to be unbearable and I found my chest unable to move at my will. I couldn't breathe. I started to panic as I gasped for the air which I could not find.

Fitz's POV

"FITZ!" screamed Jemma. I was pretty far away from the lab but I could still hear her. I turned on my heel, almost falling, and sprinted as fast as I could to my wife.

"What is it?" I asked her, panting. She stood next to Daisy and her monitors were beeping like crazy.

"I don't know what happened to her!" she exclaimed. "Her heart is racing! She's almost at the point of cardiac arrest!"

"I'll page the others," I told her. I emergency-paged May, Mack, and Yo-Yo. Yo-Yo was there in a split-second.

"What happened?!" she asked Jemma anxiously.

Jemma was now performing light chest compressions. "I need to slow down her heart rate before it gets to be..."

The two other agents entered. "Something's happening to Daisy," I told them, trying to stay calm.

The monitors started to beep less and Jemma calmed her compressions a little. Finally, the beeping stopped altogether and we all heaved a sigh of relief. Jemma stepped back from the bed and wiped her now-sweaty forehead with the back of her hand.

I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned around, pulling me into a hug. I could hear her sobs and feel the wetness of her tears on my shirt. "Shh, shh," I said to her, kissing her head. "She's alright now." I shared a glance with May, who sighed sadly and looked down at her feet.

Jemma pulled away from me, sniffling and wiping her eyes. I kept one arm around her waist and cupped her cheek in my other hand.

"Fitz, I..." Her lip quivered. "...I can't protect her. This is my fault-"

"Shut up," I said. "It's not your fault. It's Sara's fault. You had no way of knowing what Sara would do to Daisy."

"But we almost lost her..." Jemma's throat caught as she looked back at Daisy. "Fitz, I can't lose her. I can't let her get hurt again, I..."

She rested her head on my chest and shut her eyes, the final tears escaping.

After a few moments, she took a deep breath and stood up straight, stepping away from me. She wiped her eyes and nose with a tissue and turned to the team.

"What caused this?" May gently asked, taking this as the opportunity to ask questions.

Jemma sighed. "I'm not sure, May, but..." She eyed me for a split-second. "...it was probably a very bad memory."

I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. "Probably me..."

"You hush," Jemma scolded, swatting my wrist. "You have no way of knowing she was seeing _that_ memory."

"She could've been, though," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I said louder.

"Yeah, I thought so." She glared at me for a moment, then turned back to the other agents. "This could be a good sign, but there's no concrete way of knowing that. Most of the other victims are back to normal by now, and they were struck just a few hours before Daisy."

"That's good news," Yo-Yo said.

Suddenly Daisy began to speak. "I'm sorry...Mack..."

Jemma rushed toward her. Daisy was wriggling around a little, but her eyes were shut tight. She appeared to be in pain. "Shh, Daisy," Jemma said to her, stroking her hair.

Mack looked confused. "Sorry for what, kid?" Daisy didn't respond, and Mack threw his arms up in frustration as her facial expression returned to normal and she stopped moving. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Probably just a memory she's having. Maybe one in which she hurt you," Jemma explained.

Relief swept through me at knowing she wasn't seeing The Doctor.

"But which memory?" Mack wanted to know.

"I guess you'll have to find out when she wakes up," I said.

"_If _she does," Jemma whispered quietly. I realized I was the only one who'd heard her.

Daisy's POV

I finally managed to get oxygen in my lungs as I blacked out once again. "Am I done?" I asked Sara wearily. "Are _you _done?"

"I suppose." She sighed. "It's such a shame. But, a deal's a deal."

The shapes this time did not form into the Lighthouse lab like I was hoping. They formed into quick images; my worst foster parents, then getting shot by Quinn, then finding out about my father, then getting my powers, then shooting myself with the ICER, then losing Jemma to Maveth, then getting mind-controlled by Hive, then getting attacked by LMDs, then getting sent into the Framework, then being on an alien ship, then being sold like an animal, then getting cut into by Fitz, then my fight with Talbot, then Coulson's and Fitz's deaths, then being captured by the Chronicoms, then being tortured by Taryan and the Kree, then getting stabbed, and finally being struck by Sara.

"Whoops," came Sara's voice. "Didn't mean to put that last one in there."

My eyes stung with tears as I watched the images of my worst memories go by. I had long forgotten some of them, and Sara was bringing them all back up to the surface.

"You stupid son of a..." I croaked, a crippling headache beginning to form in my head.

"Well, it's been fun!" she said cheerfully.

"I really wish I could punch you right now," I growled, clenching my teeth.

"Thank you for your additions to my collection. Good luck with your recovery, Daisy."

And with that, the shapes formed into the faces of my teammates.

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Once again, I'm really sorry it took so long.**

**Question of the chapter: how long do you think I've been writing full-length stories? (In general, not just on FanFiction) Also, I'm curious if any of you are writers as well! Let me know in your reviews!**

**Best of luck to all of you through these odd times and stay healthy!**


	12. Psychopath

**I can't believe I woke up to not one, not two, but THREE reviews this morning! Thank you all so much for your support. The answer to last chapter's question is that I have been writing full-length stories for over 4 years now, maybe even 5. Of course, I just started fanfics a little over a month ago, but actually, this particular fanfic is longer than any story I've ever written! Thanks again for supporting my work; it's awesome to be able to share your work with people who enjoy it ;)**

Chapter Twelve

Jemma's POV

"Wha...where..." came the muffled voice of Daisy. Her eyes had just fluttered open. It had only been about an hour since her cardiac scare, but here she was, waking up.

"You're okay," I said to her, touching her shoulder and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She appeared to be in pain. She leaned over opposite me and began to cough repeatedly.

"Is she okay?" asked a concerned May. She and Mack were still at the lab, both wanting to be there when she woke up.

I nodded. "She's very dehydrated. This is normal."

Daisy's coughing fit ended and she laid back against her pillow, eyes closed. She took a deep breath and opened them. "Jem..."

"Drink this first," I told her, handing her a bottle of water. She obeyed and I could see the relief on her face.

She finished the entire bottle in a few seconds. "Simmons...it...I..."

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked on the verge of tears. Something like a wince escaped her throat and she burst into sobs, burying her face in my shirt. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me like a child. I stroked her head and tried to calm her.

I looked over at May and Mack, concerned. Mack scratched his head, unsure of what to do, and May bit her bottom lip.

Daisy pulled away and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I don't want to talk about it right now," she said, her words pained. "I'm going to go have some alone time." She took the sheet off her legs and stood up, but swayed a little.

"Hold on there!" I scolded, rushing to her side and letting her use me as support. She clenched her teeth and grabbed both sides of her head, groaning in pain. "Daisy, what's wrong?"

"Head..." She staggered back to the bed. "...ache."

"It's probably from what she did to your mind," I thought out loud. She shut her eyes and sighed, then nodded. "Let me get you some medicine for that."

I went over to the shelves and grabbed a bottle of Ibuprofen, dumping the correct amount of pills onto my palm. When I came back to the bed, Daisy was sitting up cross-legged, fidgeting with the hem of her sweatpants.

"Here you go," I said, handing her the pills. She took a sip of water and swallowed them.

After a few silent moments of no one knowing what to say, Daisy sighed. "Well, I feel much better now. I think I'm gonna head to my bunk."

She tried to stand up but I stopped her. "Like heck you are."

"Why??" She looked angry, yet at the same time, in pain.

"We have no idea what she did to you. Daisy, you almost went into cardiac arrest just a little bit ago! There's no way you're leaving now."

She gasped. "I went into...cardiac...arrest?"

I nodded, my arms crossed. "Nearly. You had us all worried."

Mack stepped forward. "We're glad you're okay, kid."

Daisy just stared at Mack. I could almost see guilt in her eyes. "I mean, thanks, but..."

"We're here if you need to talk," May added to the conversation.

Daisy nodded and laid back. She looked like she'd just seen a ghost.

"Maybe it's best you all give her some space," I said to the other agents.

"Gotcha," Mack said, winking at Daisy as he left. Daisy just side-smiled at him. May nodded at us and left behind him.

Daisy's POV

The headache was excruciating. I felt like I might throw up. The medicine Jemma gave me only helped a little, but I decided against letting her know that.

When she told me I went into cardiac arrest, I knew immediately what she meant. I knew it was when I attacked Mack. I'd just had no idea it hurt my real self.

I couldn't look at Mack the same, not after remembering what I'd done to him. I couldn't think about Lincoln or Coulson without bursting into tears. Every time Hive or Sara crossed my mind, I wanted to punch something. I didn't feel right. _Nothing_ felt right.

"Daisy, what's wrong with you?!" Jemma asked me once Mack and May had left.

"I wish you could tell _me_," I muttered.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "You know, Daisy, at some point, you'll _have _to tell us what you saw in there. That is, _if _you want to recover from it." She came to my bedside and removed my finger pulse ox as well as the two heart monitors right below my collarbone. She shook her head as she placed them on the tray next to her. "You can't keep things all bottled up. At some point, you _will_ explode."

I looked down at my bare feet. "But it hurts too much to tell you."

She put her hand on my back and attempted to make eye contact with me. "I know it does. But we can _help _you, Daisy. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to better yourself."

I looked up at her. "But what I saw in there, Simmons..." A tear left my eye. "...I can't forget that."

"From past victims, I know that all of what you saw you have already seen before. It can't be that hard to forget those things."

"But Sara." My throat tightened at the mere thought of her name. "She made me relive my worst memories. I saw _everything _again, Jemma, including stuff I've tried to move on from."

"Including...Fitz..."

"Yep."

"Oh."

After a few silent moments, I sighed. "I really just want to be alone, Simmons."

She hesitated, but then nodded. "Okay. I can give you that much. But please..." She put her hand on my shoulder. "...let us help you through this."

I nodded and patted her hand that was on my shoulder. "Just give me a little time and space."

She smiled a tiny smile and nodded, stepping back from my bed. "Don't hesitate to page me if you need anything. I won't be far."

"Got it," I said as she left the lab.

I yawned and took another sip of water. I almost spit the water out when I heard someone say, "How does it feel to be back to normal?"

"What the..." I realized it was Sara. She was talking to me. I stood up, all too quickly, and searched for her in the lab, but found no one. Dizzy, I sat back down on the bed. "How can you talk to me when I'm fully awake?"

"Well..." she said from inside my head. "_I'm_ still asleep. Another ability I have is hibernating, or sleeping for long periods of time. Well, my physical body is asleep, but my mind is fully lucid. When I'm in this hibernation state, I can communicate with my victims."

"How convenient," I mumbled sarcastically. "How do I know I'm not insane and just hearing things?"

"You can believe what you want. But you saw what you saw in there."

"You did your part," I said angrily. "We had a deal! What more could you _possibly _want from me?!"

"I'm just trying to help you."

"I can't exactly move on if you're still in my head."

"Maybe I can help you get though this."

"You _caused _this!!" I shouted.

"Daisy? You okay?" came a voice from the hallway. Yo-Yo entered the lab.

I nodded and fake-smiled. "Just fine."

She looked confused as she looked around the room. "Who are you talking to?"

"What do you mean?" I was playing dumb. "I wasn't talking."

"Umm, _Margarita_, you were just saying something."

"Ha! Good luck talking your way through this one," said Sara.

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled to Sara.

Yo-Yo furrowed her brow and approached me. "What?"

I waved my arms. "No, Yo-Yo, I wasn't talking to—"

She interrupted me. "Who were you talking to, then?"

I gaped, at a loss for words. "I, uh, I..."

"Do you need me to get Simmons for you?" She looked genuinely concerned.

I shook my head frantically. "Please, Yo-Yo! There's a perfect explanation for this, it's just very hard to explain to someone else—"

"But you were talking to yourself. How can that not be bad?"

"I promise I'm fine."

"You neither look nor act fine." She put the back of her hand on my forehead to feel its temperature.

"Please..." I croaked.

Her brow was still furrowed as she stepped back. "I'm worried about you, Daisy. Just let us help you."

Before I could answer, she vanished. I groaned and rolled my eyes, running my fingers through my sweaty hair. "I could really use a shower," I whispered to myself.

"Yeah, you could," Sara said. I tried to ignore her.

"What's wrong?" came an all-too familiar British voice. Jemma entered the room, Yo-Yo following with crossed arms. Both women shared a concerned expression.

I rolled my eyes. "I told Yo-Yo I was fine."

Yo-Yo clicked her tongue. "But you're talking to yourself."

"She's right," came Sara's voice again.

"Please shut up," I whispered. "And I'm talking to _you_, not myself."

"See?" Yo-Yo said to a confused Jemma. "She talks to herself."

"But I'm not!" I pleaded.

"You are, Daisy," Simmons said. "You aren't talking to us, right?"

"Well, no..."

"Then _who _are you talking to??" she asked, gesturing around the otherwise empty room.

"Myself," I lied.

"Yourself?" Yo-Yo raised her eyebrows.

I nodded, my lips pressed together. I swayed back and forth on the bed. "Yep. Myself. You see, it's my way of coping. If I tell my inner voice to shut up and stop blaming itself, it makes me feel better."

"Nice sell," Sara snorted. "You sound like an idiot."

Yo-Yo seemed satisfied with that answer, but Jemma was not. She furrowed her brow. "You sure about that? This doesn't seem like something you'd do."

"Just trying something new, I guess!" I said cheerfully.

Jemma shook her head and took a deep breath. "Okay, then! We're, um, we're close by if you need us."

I put a thumbs-up sign. "Gotcha."

Yo-Yo smirked and was gone in a flash. Jemma hesitantly left me with my thoughts.

"Thanks _a lot_," I said to Sara through clenched teeth once I was alone again. "You're making me seem like a psychopath."

"You kind of are a psychopath. I mean, that's like, the whole point of my Inhuman ability."

"Yeah? Well, I use _my _Inhuman ability to _help people_, not hurt them."

"To each her own, right?"

"I wish you'd learn to shut your mouth."

She seemed to whistle, which drove me nuts. I couldn't stand that noise in the back of my head.

"That's it," I said angrily, standing up. "I'm taking a shower and clearing my mind."

"Well, good luck with _that_," she sniggered. I scoffed.

I snuck quietly from the lab and found my way to the bunk area, then the women's locker room. I went to my locker and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes, a towel, and my bath supplies. When I got to the shower room, I made sure to lock the doors so no one would walk in on me and force me to go back to the lab right afterwards.

I turned on the shower head to let it heat up. As it did, I combed out my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. "I hate you," I said to Sara.

"But I _am _you," she told me.

"What?" I was taken off-guard. I shook my head, confused. "No, you're not."

She clicked her tongue. "No, actually, I am. I'm a part of you now. My consciousness is now intertwined with yours."

"You've got to be kidding me," I scoffed, backing up and running into the wall behind me. That crippling headache began to form again, throbbing through my brain. I stumbled to the shower head and desperately dove into the water, fully clothed. I was in dire need of this hot water to soothe the pain.

"Make it stop," I whispered, pleading. I was sitting against the tile wall, my knees pulled up to my chest. The hot water helped a little, but the pain was excruciating. "Help..." I croaked, hoping that someone, anyone, could hear me.

**Uh oh! What's going to happen next? **

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it didn't include too much of Daisy's old memories, but I've gotten a lot of compliments about Sara and decided to write more about her. She'll be a big part of Daisy's recovery process, in one way or another. **

**I could really make this story go on forever. Back when I finished You Are Valuable, I was really only planning for this story to be about 3 chapters long, give or take, but here we are, at the end of chapter 12! Let me know what I should write about next after Sara's story is over. I'll even take suggestions for an entirely different story! I'm willing to write really anything you might like to see, just let me know in the reviews! Go ahead and follow me as an author for updates and any new stories.**

**Question of the chapter: how old do you think I am? I know this seems personal but I'm curious to know what you all think. I won't be answering this question in the next chapter because it's so personal, but I really want to know your opinions! Please, for your own safety, don't review with _your _age! **

**Thanks for reading and see you soon!**


	13. Headache

**Welcome to chapter 13! I can't believe we're here.**

**Please note: Daisy's going to seem very weak in this chapter. She won't be doing much talking and there will be none of her POV. Expect a lot of Mama May moments in this chapter.**

Chapter Thirteen

May's POV

"What time is it?" I asked Jemma. We were in the common room with Yo-Yo. Mack and Fitz had already gone to bed for the night.

"Close to three in the morning," Jemma told me with a yawn.

"I think I'm going to head in for the night," I declared, standing up from the couch. "Or do you need me to stay up on Daisy-watch?"

"I've got it," she said. She looked exhausted, though.

"Simmons, you look like a trainwreck. Get some sleep. I can stay up if you need me to. Besides, I don't think it'll hurt Daisy if we get some shut-eye."

"What if she has another cardiac scare while I'm sleeping and I was too late?!" The color left her face.

I rolled my eyes. "Jemma, _please_. She'll be fine." I grabbed her hands and made her stand up. I motioned to the exit with my thumb. "Go join your husband."

She sighed and nodded. "Okay." She staggered, exhausted, to the door and left.

Yo-Yo stood up from the kitchen counter. "Should I stay up?"

I shook my head. "You go get some rest. I'll check on her before I turn in for the night."

She smiled. "Thanks, May."

I headed towards the locker room and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and my toothbrush. I yawned as I took off my shoes and socks and tucked them into my locker. I stood up and put my hand on the handle of the shower room, but it didn't budge. "What the..." I whispered to myself. I leaned my ear against the door and heard a shower running. I tugged at the handle, but it was locked. I went to the other door, but that one was locked, too.

Who was in there? "Simmons?" I shouted so that whoever was in there could hear me. There was no response. "Yo-Yo?"

Still no response.

It could be any female agent here. They probably just couldn't hear me.

I decided just to brush my teeth somewhere else instead. I left the locker room and went to the lab to check on Daisy. But she wasn't in her bed.

"Daisy?" I yelled, looking around the room. I checked every nook and cranny of that room but found no one. "Where are you?"

The realization dawned on me and my eyes widened. I sprinted as fast as possible back to the locker room and banged on the shower door. When no one opened it, I kicked it down like I do on missions. I entered the room and found Daisy sitting on the floor of a stall, fully-clothed but soaking wet. Her eyes were closed.

"Daisy?!" I said, quickly turning off the water and squatting to her level. I gently shook her to try to wake her up.

Some kind of noise escaped her lips.

"What did you say?" I asked her frantically.

"M-May..."

"Yes, Daisy, I'm here. What's wrong?"

"H-H-Head..." She leaned over and vomited onto the floor next to her, getting it all over herself.

"Oh...Daisy..." I patted her back. She leaned back against the wall and shut her eyes again. "No, no, stay awake!" I said.

"I am..." she croaked. "Just...p-p-pain..."

"You're in pain?"

She nodded.

"Can you stand up?"

No response.

My fingers immediately went to my pager to contact Simmons, but then I remembered how exhausted she looked. I decided to at least try to handle this myself.

I grabbed Daisy underneath her arms and lifted her to her feet. She started to collapse again, but I wrapped my arm around her waist to support her. We staggered out of the shower room and I sat her on a locker room bench. Her eyes were slightly squinted open by now.

I got an extra towel and wrapped it around Daisy. I rubbed the throw-up off of her and trashed the towel. She was shivering. "I'll get you back in the shower in a second," I assured her. I peeled her soaking-wet shirt and sweatpants off and stood her up again, walking her back to the showers. I led her into a clean stall and turned on the hot water, then held her under the faucet.

I heard a small sob escape her lips. "I'm s-s-sorry..."

"Hush," I scolded, rubbing her back with a soapy washcloth. "I'm here to help. That's what family does."

She was grinding her teeth. "It h-hurts..."

"Headache?"

She nodded.

"You're okay," I told her, wringing out the washcloth. I helped her wash her hair and rinsed it out.

I turned off the showerhead and led her out of the stall, wrapping a warm, dry towel around her. I brought her back outside the shower room and helped her into a clean S.H.I.E.L.D. t-shirt and running shorts. I combed and blow-dried her hair for her.

She seemed to feel better, but she still looked like she was in pain.

"Want me to get Simmons?"

She shook her head gently. "Please, no."

I pursed my lips. "I suppose I won't..."

I brought her back to the lab and laid her on the bed. I put a garbage can right next to her bed and pulled a blanket over her.

"Sleep well," I whispered to her, but she was already asleep.

Jemma's POV

"Wake up, hon," Fitz said to me. He was gently stroking my hair.

I smiled at my handsome husband and kissed him. "Good morning, babe."

He beamed as he sat up. "I'm really glad you finally got to sleep."

"Yeah, well, thank May for that."

He nodded. "I'll be sure to."

When we got to the common room, Mack had cooked waffles for everyone. We all thanked him profusely, and I made sure to make an extra plate to bring to Daisy in a little bit.

"How was she last night when you checked on her?" I asked May as I took a bite.

She froze. "She wasn't at the lab."

My heart sunk. "What?!"

She nodded. "I couldn't find her. When I did, she'd locked herself in the shower room. She was just sitting on the floor, in her soaking-wet clothes, under the showerhead."

"Why?"

"She said she was in pain, a headache."

My eyes widened. "But I gave her medicine just a little bit earlier!"

May shook her head in disbelief. "She threw up, she was in so much pain. I cleaned her up and tucked her into bed. She fell asleep, but-"

I interrupted her and abruptly stood up. "No wonder she was acting so weird." I headed to the door and left the common room.

Once I got to the lab, Daisy was lying in the bed, sweating profusely and writhing in pain.

"I wish you would just leave me alone," she said.

"Me?" I asked, a little hurt.

Her eyes opened. "No, J-Jem..."

"Then who?! Are you talking to yourself again?!"

"Technically, it's...it's not m-m-me..."

"Then who is it?"

"Sara," she replied.

"How are you talking to her?"

"She's-she's in hibernation. Sh-She can communicate to her victims..."

I rushed to her side. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

She shrugged. "I hate to see you so worried about me."

I facepalmed. "Are you kidding me?" I shook my head, jabbing an IV starter into her arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I need to give you some stronger headache medication. May told me everything about last night."

She looked down self-consciously. "I'm sorry I left, I just...needed to clear my head. But Sara is still here."

"Are you sure you aren't just hearing things?" I hung up the IV bag of medicine and hooked it up to her arm.

"There's no way of being sure, but she talked to me like this in the memories, too..." She almost screamed out in pain.

"Hey, hey." I grabbed her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"She told me I've told you too much..."

I gawked. "What? How-"

I quickly paged May and Mack. When they got to the lab, I filled them in on what was happening to Daisy, or at least what she _thought _was happening to her.

"Should we bring her to Sara, and hope that helps?" Mack proposed.

"No!" Daisy shouted. We all turned around to see her. She was standing up, her arms raised as if she was ready to quake one of us.

"Calm down, Daisy," I said to her. "Lie back down, please."

She was breathing hard. "Don't bring that_ thing _near me."

"We won't, not if you're not comfortable with it," May said to her soothingly.

Daisy exhaled, her eyes closed, and nodded. She sat back down on the bed. I checked her IV to make sure she didn't rip it out. "Jemma..."

"Yes?"

"I know how to fix this."

"We're listening," Mack said.

She looked at all three of us. "You have to wake her up. Once she does, she leaves my mind forever."

"But what if it's hard to wake her up?" May asked.

"I don't know, but you have to try." Daisy bit her cheek.

"We will," Mack declared.

"Please don't let her hurt you. You _do not _want her to strike you."

"She's wearing cuffs that don't let her shoot anything from her hands. She couldn't hurt a fly."

"But she can hurt me," Daisy muttered.

"Hey," May said, holding up Daisy's chin to make her make eye contact with her. "We've got this. You're going to be okay."

Daisy nodded and looked away from May. "Thank you."

May's POV

"I feel so bad for her," Mack said to me as we headed toward the pod we were keeping Sara in.

"Me, too," I agreed. I shook my head sadly. "She's gone through so much already. She didn't deserve this, too."

"This'll sound selfish, but I'm worried about my friendship with her. I think Sara forced her to relive the memory of when she was hurting me. You know, when she was infected by Hive."

"Oh, gosh," I huffed.

When we got to the pod, Sara was still sleeping on the cot.

Mack banged on the window. "Wake up!"

Nothing.

"GET UP!" I screamed, pounding on the wall right next to her.

Still nothing.

"That's it," I declared, opening the pod door. I stormed inside, grabbed the syringe of adrenaline that Jemma gave me, and jabbed it into her thigh. She jerked awake.

"What the heck..." She groggily sat up. She groaned. "Dang it, I knew Daisy said too much."

"Yeah, well, now you're out of her head," Mack said angrily. "And you are _never _going back."

She shrugged. "Fair enough. But her memories..." She shivered with joy. "...they were _invigorating_."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Please. You've caused her so much hurt."

"But you see, woman, that's the whole point of my powers. To cause people to hurt."

"That's not why you're given a _gift_. Your gift should be used for good," Mack lectured.

She looked up at him, grinning oddly. "But what do you define as 'good'? Because people's bad memories sure make _me _feel good."

"You evil bastard..." I couldn't contain it any longer. I smacked her across the face.

"May!" Mack scolded. "No violence!"

I waved him off as Sara smirked at me, a tiny cut forming on her lip.

"I do wish I could see _your _memories. I have a feeling something _terrible _agonizes you every day..."

"Shut up," I said to her. "Or you'll be smacked again."

Mack grabbed my forearm. "I think it's time we go." He pulled me toward the door as I glared at Sara.

"Bye-bye!" she said to us, waving cheerfully.

"I swear, something's terribly wrong with that woman," I grumbled on our way back.

"I think we can all agree on that."

**Thank you all for reading! I promise, Guest reviewer, that what you requested is coming soon. I just haven't found a good space for it in the story yet.**

**Question of the chapter: I had a favorite TV show before AoS, can you guess what that was? Also, tell me what YOUR favorite show is, 2nd to AoS. **


	14. Kiddo

**Welcome, friends, to chapter 14! **

**The answer to last chapter's question is Supergirl! My favorite show before this one was Supergirl! Thank gosh, because if I didn't like Supergirl, Netflix would've NEVER suggested AoS to me. I also really liked Grey's Anatomy for a while, but I'm totally over it now. I never even finished watching it. But maybe that'll explain why I write so many medical moments. Idk. **

**Enjoy this next chapter though! I know Daisy has seemed really weak in the past few chapters but don't get discouraged. You're in for a treat this chapter.**

**WARNING: If any of you are religious people (because I am), please be aware that this chapter includes a scene with an angel-like appearance. If your religion teaches something different, please don't be offended. This is not meant to offend anyone at all.**

Chapter Fourteen 

Daisy's POV

It was the best feeling I'd felt since Sara struck me.

Relief.

She stopped speaking to me and my head stopped aching. I felt like a new woman.

"Something is _wrong _with her," May grumbled as she and Mack entered the lab. She handed an empty syringe to Jemma, who then trashed it in the sharps container.

"You think?" I bantered, fidgeting with the pillow I held on my lap. "May, she feeds off of people's hurt. It's messed up."

"By the way, how do you feel?" Jemma asked me, pressing a cold stethoscope against my chest, then back.

I beamed. "Better than ever. Thank you, guys."

Mack nodded, grinning. He playfully punched my shoulder. "We're glad to help, Tremors. I hate to see you so distraught."

My smile disappeared as I thought about that memory, of me hurting Mack. "Mack, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You know. Sara brought it back up, and..." I sighed. "...I just wanted to make sure you know how sorry I am about that."

"Daisy, it's been almost three years since then. I've long forgiven you." He leaned down and embraced me into a tight hug. He was incredibly gentle for such a big man. "Of course I forgive you."

I smiled as we pulled away. "Thanks, Mack. I really-"

Jemma butted into our little moment. She had stuck a thermometer into my mouth mid-sentence. I scowled at her, but she ignored me, taking it out a few moments later. "You're all good."

I coughed for effect. "Great. Perfect timing, too." I rolled my eyes and Mack chuckled.

Jemma came back to my bed a few moments later and tossed me a pile of clothes. "You can go back to your bunk if you want. No training until tomorrow, at least."

I couldn't help but smile. "So I'm better?"

She shrugged. "I can't find anything wrong with you." I grinned even wider and stood up. Before I could leave, she grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Promise me..." She pointed her finger at me. "...that you won't push yourself too hard until you're ready. Got it?"

I put my hands on her shoulders. "Of course, Simmons. No need to worry yourself."

She smiled and patted my hand. "Go get some rest. I'm always here if you need anything."

I nodded and started to leave, but May stopped me too. She didn't say a word; she just pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back. I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Thanks for always being there for me."

That evening, I went to the common room for dinner.

"Hey," Yo-Yo said when I sat next to her on the couch. "Heard you were feeling better."

"I feel back to normal. Well, practically."

She grinned. "Will you be back into the field again soon?"

I nodded. "I'll be sure of it."

After dinner, I was so tired that I decided to go straight to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Daisy, wake up! You have to," came a familiar voice.

"Coulson?" I mumbled groggily, rubbing my eyes. When I opened them I exclaimed, "COULSON?!"

There he was, the man I thought of as a father, standing over my bed. "Shh, you'll wake everyone up!"

"But...but..." I stuttered. I was shocked.

He put his finger over my mouth, looking around anxiously. "Please be quiet. They can't know I'm here."

I propped myself up on my elbows. "But...you're not...you can't be..."

His eyes softened. "I'm not_ really _here, Daisy."

I reached up to touch his arm. It felt warm, like a normal person's arm would feel. "But I can touch you and hear you."

He sat on the edge of my bunk, and I sat up fully. He looked at me. "You okay, kid?"

I gaped for a moment, not knowing what to say. I was talking to a, a _ghost_?! I bit my bottom lip and furrowed my brow. "I think so, but I'm seeing you and I have no idea how or why or w..."

"I'm a part of your memories. I'm not actually here, and you're the only one that can see me."

"Okay, so you're a part of my head."

He shrugged. "Put simply, yes."

"Why'd you come here?"

"_You _brought me here. I saw how much you were going through. It wasn't easy to watch."

"You can see me?"

He bobbed his head, uncertain of what to say next. "I'm really just a part of your head, but sure."

"Okay, let me get this straight," I said, putting my hands in a "stop" signal. "My mind has created you to help itself?"

He nodded. "To cope."

I pursed my lips, still a little confused. "Makes somewhat sense..."

"Hey." He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. An odd sensation made me shiver and jerk away from him.

"Nope. Don't touch," I told him. He looked a little hurt as he rested his hand on his lap. "I'm sorry, it's just odd to have your mind touch you and you feel it. I don't know, it's just too weird."

"No worries," he said.

I took a deep breath. This is just a dream. This is not real. He is not real. "Do you have his memories?" I looked up at him.

He nodded. "I am the way you last remember me."

I looked down at the floor, then back at him. "Why didn't you come earlier?"

He sighed sadly. "I can only come when your mind is at its full capacity. It would be too much for you to handle to have Sara in there at the same time."

"I guess that makes sense..."

"Hey," he said, making eye contact with me. "Want to tell me what happened?"

A tear began to come to my eye. "I relived my worst memories."

"Ahh." He sighed.

"I saw you die again." The tears grew. "And I hurt Mack, and Fitz was...The Doctor was..."

"C'mere," he said to me, gesturing towards him. I crawled out of the bedsheet and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and gently squeezed, pulling me into a warm embrace.

The sobs escaped then. It just felt so good to have him there again, real or not. His embrace felt like a thousand.

After what must've been half an hour, my crying finally subsided. I pulled away from him and sniffed. "Thank you, Coulson."

He cupped my cheek in his hand and wiped my tears with his thumb. "I'm here for you, Daisy, whenever you need me."

I smiled a tiny smile and wiped my nose with my sweatshirt sleeve. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, kiddo."

"Why'd you have to leave us?"

He chuckled sadly, looking at the floor. "You know why."

"Yeah," I said sadly. "Hey, Coulson?"

But when I looked up, he was gone.

**Ok I know this chapter was short but I felt like this was a really good time to end it. The next chapter will include her going a mission or two, and Coulson joins her to support her. I need your help: what do you think the mission should be? I'm really bad at coming up with mission ideas so please let me know. It shouldn't be a super hard mission, just an easy one. Thanks!**

**Question of the chapter: I play a musical instrument; I even used to be in an orchestra/ensemble for it. Can you guess which instrument? Let me know which instrument YOU play, if any.**


	15. Strong

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!**

**I'm actually kind of embarrassed to tell you the answer to the last chapter's question because you all thought I play violin! No, I do not; I am a percussionist. I have played the xylophone and marimba since I was very young and was in a city-wide ensemble when I was in fifth grade. Anyway I know that was kind of random but here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Fifteen

Daisy's POV

"So..." Mack said, swiping up on the tablet he held, causing the computer screens to be illuminated with the photo of the inside of a church. "...all we need is to see if there was something in here that can tell us why, or _how_ they _all _survived terrigenesis and came out with all the same powers."

It has been three days since we woke Sara up. Since I was better and the team was fully back to normal, we were investigating more into the teleporters; Gordon's followers. They had teleported away as the Kree were attacking me and we don't know where they are. We weren't concerned earlier because they weren't acting up, but we want to contain them as best we can.

"I'll go," I said to Mack. Everyone looked at me like I had three heads. I shrugged. "What? It's just an investigation."

"Yeah, where you could get hurt," Fitz said.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you _serious_?! Look, I'm perfectly fine now. Give me a chance. Plus..." I spread my hands out, showing my palms. "...I can't get hurt from any terrigen crystals there might be."

"Neither can I," Yo-Yo added, straightening her stance and crossing her arms. She tipped her chin at Mack. "Let us go. We're the most capable on the team for this op."

Mack glared at me for a moment. Then he shook his head. "You're right."

"So, where is this church?" I asked.

"Cloverdale, California; a small town on the coast near the ship we were on during the Afterlife attacks," Mack explained. He looked up at Davis. "You good to fly them out there?"

Davis nodded. "I'll get a quinjet started," he told him, heading toward the hangar.

"Don't let him inside unless you're sure it's safe," Mack told me once Davis was out of sight.

I nodded. "Got it. We'll go suit up."

* * *

"Wheels down in five," Davis shouted to us from the cockpit.

"You ready for this?" Yo-Yo asked me.

I touched my upper lip with my tongue. "_I_ am. But the universe really seems to be against me right now." I smirked.

She chuckled. "You know that's not true. You're the most powerful Inhuman in the world. That's not something to sneeze at."

My smile faded a little. "It's a blessing and a curse."

Once we landed, Yo-Yo and I hopped outside and began to approach the church. It looked like a regular old church until we saw the hole.

On the west wall of the church, a huge hole made it easy for us to see inside. The edges of it were black with ashes and burn marks.

"What happened here?" I thought out loud.

Yo-Yo wiped some of the ash onto her finger and rubbed it in between her thumb. "This is ash. Do you think something burned it?"

"It's brick," I told her. "There's no way..."

We went inside through this giant hole and looked around the church. It was abandoned, and for good reason. The pews were knocked on their sides, the pulpit was charred, the choir loft had fallen down.

"Did Gordon do this when you killed him?" Yo-Yo wanted to know.

"I wasn't there," I said. "I was..." I thought about my mother trying to kill me. I took a deep breath. "...I was not in that room when it happened."

"Maybe his powers were somehow released when he was killed. They probably came here and burnt this church down."

"But that wouldn't explain why they all got powers. And why did it specifically come to this church?"

Yo-Yo shook her head. "All questions I don't have answers to."

We investigated the entire church and came up with one item: a tiny sliver of a terrigen crystal.

"Do you think it's possible that when Inhumans die, they release terrigen?" Yo-Yo asked me.

I shook my head. "Not from what I learned at Afterlife. This is truly a puzzle."

"It is, isn't it?" came a male voice.

I spun around to see none other than Cloak standing in the hole in the wall. He was alone, luckily.

"_You_," I muttered with clenched teeth, squeezing my hands into white-knuckled fists.

He stepped down from the hole and approached us. I stepped protectively in front of Yo-Yo.

"I have to admit," he said. "I was impressed when I found out you escaped the Kree."

"Yeah, and I'm not planning on having to do that again," I snapped.

He put his hands up in defense. "Now, come on, I wouldn't do that to you."

I tilted my head to the side. "You've been one to sabotage me."

He clicked his tongue. "Fair enough."

I held up my hand, threatening to quake him. "How about you tell us what you know?"

"Now, why would I do _that_?!"

"Because we can know how to capture you," Yo-Yo told him. She smirked and pointed at me with her thumb. "You can't hurt her."

"I know, I know. I'm not planning on hurting _any _of you."

"Then what do you want and _why _are you here?" I demanded.

He crossed his arms and tipped his chin up. "Because I can't have you knowing too much about us."

I scoffed. "_You_ hardly know anything about your powers. So stop bluffing and let us take you in."

He put his hands into the "stop" position. "I can't let you do that."

I sighed. "I'd hoped to make this easy, but..."

I quaked his against the wall and he groaned, rubbing his head. I approached him and in one punch to the face, he was knocked out cold.

"Well that was easy," Yo-Yo said, smirking.

"There's probably more where he came from," I told her. I handed her the tiny piece of crystal. "Take this and go to the quinjet. Don't let Davis get near it and be very careful not to let it break. I'm going to take care of Cloak and the rest of them, if they come. I'll be right behind you."

"Got it," she said, stepping out of the hole in the wall. "But what if you have to fight them alone?!"

"What other choice do we have? I'm the only one they can't teleport."

She pursed her lips and glared at me. "Please be careful, Daisy."

I nodded. "I will be. I promise."

Once she was out of sight, I stepped forward. "Come and get him!" I was trying to lure them out so we could capture all of them.

Three men appeared suddenly, one trying to grab Cloak.

"Not so fast!" I snapped, kicking him in the shin. As he bent over in pain, the two others grabbed my arms and tried to teleport me. I quaked one into a pew and threw a punch at the other's face. Two more people appeared and continued to try and attack me, but I managed to knock them all out. That was, until Cloak woke back up.

I was busy pummeling one of the teleporters when I felt hands wrap around my neck. I panicked for a moment, unable to breathe. I quickly kicked my assailant in the kneecaps and he doubled over, releasing me. I gasped for air and was grateful for relief.

"You've got this," came a familiar voice. There he was, putting his hand on my shoulder. It was Coulson.

I smiled at him. "I really do miss you, Coulson."

"I know you do."

And with that, every teleporter was knocked out by my hand.

* * *

"Ugh," I groaned as I dragged Cloak to the quinjet. He was at least twice my size and wasn't easy to carry. When I finally got there, Yo-Yo rushed outside to help me.

"Did they come?" she asked, grabbing his legs as I held his arms.

"Yes," I replied, still panting. We laid Cloak on the floor and Yo-Yo bent down, handcuffing him.

She looked up at me. "How many?"

I wiped some sweat from my forehead and leaned against the wall. "About half of the whole crew, so maybe twenty-five-ish, give or take."

"We already contacted the Lighthouse," Davis told us. "They're bringing the Zepher so we can finally put these puppies away for good."

I fidgeted with my gauntlets. "In the Fridge?"

He nodded, smug. "Yep. They've caused us so much trouble..." His fists were clenched.

"But wait..." I stood up straight. "That was only half of them."

Yo-Yo's eyes widened at the same time as mine. We said in unison, "So there are more in there."

Before anyone could say anything, I darted out of the quinjet and sprinted to the church. Sure enough, _all _of the teleporters were now there, in a line, as if ready for battle.

"We won't let you get away now," a woman told me.

I smirked, raising my arms. "You so sure about that?" I quaked the line from left to right, knocking them down. "It's like you intentionally made this easy for me!" I bantered.

Two big men approached me and one managed to throw a punch at my jaw. It hurt, but I spun around and kicked him in the groin, making him fall backward in pain. I punched the other one in the stomach, but he recovered quickly and grabbed my shoulder-pulling me toward him- then landing his knee to my stomach. The wind was knocked out of me and I coughed up some blood. My head felt very light at that moment but then I felt that same, warm hand on my back.

"Come on, Daisy," Coulson whispered reassuringly. "Don't let them hurt you."

"You're right," I said to him. I threw a strong punch at my assailant's jaw and he was knocked to the side. To finish him off, I quaked him against the wall.

Now that they were all down, I brought my fingers up to touch my lip. It was bleeding.

_Crap,_ I thought, _Simmons is going to be a worrywart about this_.

"Daisy?! You okay?" Yo-Yo asked as she and Davis stepped through the hole in the wall.

"Yep," I replied, breathing heavily. "Is the Zepher almost here?"

My question was answered as I watched the massive plane land in the open field. A few moments later, May, Mack, and Piper came out to help us.

"How did you manage to do this?!" Mack asked Yo-Yo in awe as he bent down to pick one of the teleporters up.

"Don't ask me," she replied. "This was all Daisy."

The three agents looked at me in surprise, and I smiled from embarrassment. I shrugged. "I'm the only one immune, so they're like civilians to me."

After quite a while, we managed to get all the teleporters on the Zepher.

"How'd it go?" Jemma asked me as I entered the cockpit area.

"We got 'em all," I responded.

She knitted her eyebrows and visually examined my face. "Did they hurt you?"

I smirked. "No need to worry yourself. This ain't my first rodeo, Simmons."

She chuckled, crossing her arms. "I suppose you're right."

I went to sit down and strapped myself into the chair. "I'm just excited to see the Fridge."

Jemma took her spot next to me. "It won't be too much of a spectacle; remember, Ward and Garrett completely raided the place."

I raised one eyebrow. "Fitz has it all ready for the containment, right?"

She nodded. "Yep. And Piper and Davis have shot each of the teleporters with an ICER at least once, so they'll be out for a while."

"I really wish I would've brought ICERs with me in the quinjet. But then again, I didn't think there'd be any combat in a run-down church."

"Life is just full of surprises," she muttered.

When we got to the Fridge, I was not disappointed. The place was bigger than anything I'd ever seen.

"100 stories," Fitz told me from his seat across from us.

I smirked. "I can't believe I never got to come here when S.H.I.E.L.D. was, you know, real."

One by one, we managed to get the teleporters inside while Fitz installed the containment mechanism. Then, we shut the place up and were on our way.

My past was behind me, and I sure as heck wasn't going back.

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Honestly, now that Daisy is better, I can end this story right here. It's called "From Weak to Strong", and now she's strong again. I'm also getting less and less views as this story progresses, so I'm not sure if I'm losing you all. Don't get me wrong, if you all want more, I'm willing to do so. But now we're now at the end of chapter 15 and I'm not sure what to do next. I'll take suggestions for a new story if you want, preferably medical-related. **

**Thank you all for being here this whole time. This has been an awesome journey and I can't believe how much support I've gotten. I'm so happy to be able to unleash my full nerd-self through this website and be able to discuss my thoughts with people who have similar interests. I love you all and wish you safety and good health.**

**Thank you, **

**-Daisies and Roses**


End file.
